Guerre Sainte
by Hadean
Summary: Hadès est vaincu! Le monde est sauf... pour le moment?
1. Retour

NDA : Bonjour à tous et à toutes!!! Je suis Hadean, et j'avais déjà posté cette fanfic quelques mois auparavant, mais j'ai dû la retirer, et la réécrire pour corriger certaines erreurs. Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture, et SVP laissez quelques commentaire :D

NB: Quand le texte est rédigé en italique, il s'agit de la pensée du personnage.

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent –malheureusement- pas !

Retour

Les enfers s'écroulaient autour d'eux ; Hadès est vaincu, le monde est sauvé... Athéna serrait le corps inerte de son chevalier, alors que les autres, Shun, Shiryu, Hyoga et Ikki regardaient les yeux vides de vie ce tableau si triste. La déesse releva sa tête, et dit avec un calme olympien : « Rentrons dans notre monde de lumière ! » Aussitôt dit, elle les enveloppa dans son cosmos divin, et ils furent téléportés au Sanctuaire.

**Sanctuaire**

Les cris de joie et de victoire retentissaient dans le domaine de la déesse ; le monde fut sauvé à nouveau par les cinq bronzes devenu chevaliers divins ! Seika regardait le ciel ensoleillé avec un sourire, attendant impatiemment le retour du frère qu'elle avait autrefois perdu. Kiki, pourtant, ne souriait pas… ses émotions étaient en plein chaos : son maitre s'était sacrifié pour les vivants, le rendant triste de sa perte, mais encore plus fier de son altruisme ; cependant, un certain pincement dans son cœur lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas… Et à cet instant précis, la déesse, entourée de ses quatre chevaliers apparurent… Seiya était dans les bras d'Athéna, vivant de corps, mais mort d'âme et de cosmos éteint. Cette vision mis en halte l'esprit festif… Seika regardait son frère d'un œil incrédule. Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre… pas encore une fois… Un cri de douleur brisa le cœur de tous les chevaliers présent !

Athéna se leva, et d'un mouvement de la tête demanda à ses chevaliers de la suivre à son temple…

Un jour noir pour le Sanctuaire… mais Saori restait calme… elle savait !

Trois longs jours s'était écoulés. Trois jours que la réincarnation d'Athéna priait dans ses chambres privées. Trois jours que les chevaliers étaient en deuil de leurs frères d'armes.

Le soir du quatrième jour, Athéna sortit de son temple. _Ils arrivent ! _Elle alluma son cosmos, alertant les résidents du domaine sacré de l'évènement qui prendra place. Et comme prévu, plusieurs étoiles filantes apparurent dans le ciel étoilé. Quatorze s'écrasèrent dans l'un des temples. Shun qui n'avait pas raté une seconde ce qui s'était passé, sortit des baraquements des bronzes en courant, suivi de près de ses frères et de Kiki. Arrivés au premier temple, une lumière dorée nimbait la maison du Bélier ; ils s'approchèrent anxieusement… pour tomber sur Mu, étendu sur le sol du temple. Le chevalier d'or se réveillait doucement, un peu perdu sous les regards ébahis des bronzes divins. Kiki ne perdit pas une seconde de plus : « Maitre Mu !! Oh maitre Mu ! Vous êtes rentré ! » S'écria-t-il en se jetant sur le Bélier qui l'attrapa à la volée. « J'étais brave maitre Mu ! Je me suis comporté comme un grand quand vous êtes partis… » Continua-t-il en pleurs. Le gardien du premier temple regarda son élève avec tout l'amour qu'il lui portait dans ses yeux. Les bronzes divins éclatèrent de joie à ses joyeuses retrouvailles. Et dans chaque temple, ce fut la même chose ; Aldébaran toujours de bonne humeur, les jumeaux des Gémeaux qui se réconciliaient, le Cancer qui pour une fois souriait bienveillamment, Aiolia qui criait de joie d'avoir retrouvé son frère, Shaka qui resta stoique, Milo qui s'excusait auprès de Camus qui souriait faiblement, Dohko et Shion qui avaient retrouvé leur jeunesse, saluaient Shura et Shiryu… restait Aphrodite qui s'était écarté de la totalité du groupe, souriant gentiment à ces retrouvailles, mais dont les yeux parlaient d'une douleur intense.

Tout ce petit monde se retrouva au temple du Grand Pope, suivis du reste des bronzes, argents, et argents ressuscités. Athéna fut accompagné de Seiya, qui était resté dans sous ses soins. Oui, les retrouvailles étaient merveilleuses, et pour le mois qui suivait, tous les non-dits, les quiproquos, les douleurs et les péchés était dans l'ouvert… et la guérison commençait.

Une fois le mois écoulé, Ikki s'était rendu à Death Queen Island, tandis que les autres avaient hébergé chez les ors de consigne. Shun et Shaka s'entendait bien, et méditaient ensemble, Shiryu discutait souvent avec son maitre et s'entrainait avec Shura, Seiya était égal à lui-même et passait son temps avec sa sœur et les frères, tandis que Hyoga passait le plus clair de son temps entre le temple du Verseau avec son maitre et le baraquement des argents.

Shun se sentait bien. Le Sanctuaire avait retrouvé sa splendeur et sa quiétude. Et, altruiste tel qu'il est, avait dit à Shaka qu'il se rendait au douzième temple, histoire d'effacer tout malentendu entre lui et Aphrodite. L'homme le plus proche des dieux avait encouragé l'initiative du jeune bronze divin, et lui souhaita bonne chance. Andromède se rendit donc au temple des Poissons, qui siégeait au dessus des onze autres, le cœur léger, mais anxieux. Une fois arrivé au pied du temple, il entendit le bruit lourd d'explosion, et ressentit des éclats de cosmos. _Aphrodite est en plein entrainement… que dois-je faire ? _Il fut au point de retourner chez lui, quand il sentit que le calme était revenu au temple. Il se jeta à l'eau, et une à l'entrée du temple, signala sa présence et attendit patiemment.

Aphrodite fut un peu surpris que la personne en question soit la même personne qui l'avait vaincu la première fois, mais l'accueillit chez lui de bonne foi. Ils discutèrent de peu et de rien, et Shun s'excusa à nouveau, immédiatement suivi du douzième chevalier. La paix s'installait entre eux, et le jeune bronze divin hésitait.

« -Shun !' Commença Aphrodite, 'Pose la question qui te brûle les lèvres.

-Euh… eh bien !' Hésita encore le jeune homme. Le chevalier de Poissons se doutait de la question mais, attendait toujours qu'elle soit formulée. 'Aphrodite, pourquoi tu te distance tellement des autres ? Je suis sûr que les autres te pardonnent, mais il faut aussi les fréquenter pour éviter d'autres malentendus…

-J'apprécie tes sentiments, Shun' répliqua calmement Aphrodite, 'mais rassure toi, je n'ai aucune intention de redevenir qui j'étais. Il s'agit juste… ' s'interrompit-il pour un moment. _Devrais-je ? Oh et pourquoi pas, ça ne changera rien de toute façon !_ pensa-t-il amèrement. 'Je suis chevalier d'or des Poissons. Mon entrainement m'oblige de m'entourer de mes roses, en particulier les Roses Démoniaques. Tu sais déjà quel pouvoir elles ont' Shun acquiesça anticipant la suite. 'Ceci dit, je suis immunisé contre toutes sortes de poison et de substance nocives… mais tout a un prix ! Le mien, c'est que mon sang lui-même est aussi venimeux que mes roses.' Il s'arrêta là, le moment que l'information s'ancre dans l'esprit du jeune homme ; et il continua d'une voix froide 'Tout contact, aussi furtif soit-il, assure une mort douloureuse à la personne qui m'approche. »

Shun ouvrit la bouche d'horreur ! Il comprenait presque tout à présent !

**Enfers**

Les enfers sont reconstruits ; les spectres ressuscités. Le passage des chevaliers d'Athéna n'est plus. Les dieux jumeaux, les juges et la prêtresse Pandore se trouvaient dans la salle du trône du maitre des lieux. Hadès n'est toujours pas revenu ! Elle le leur avait dit, comme si on attendait le retour d'un parent qui s'était absenté un moment pour retourner aussitôt. Les présents n'étaient pas à l'aise ; la déesse qui se trouvait devant eux, avait disparu depuis bien longtemps, pour revenir et les ressusciter eux… et leurs ennemis… ou du moins, le croyait-il.

« L'heure est grave !' Commença la divinité 'Hypnos ! Thanatos ! Je vous verrais dans mes quartiers privés !

-Bien Majesté ! Répondirent les dieux jumeaux ; s'ils étaient surpris, ils le cachaient bien.

- Juges ! Prêtresse ! Je compte sur vous pour rectifier les erreurs du passé et de remettre l'au-delà en ordre !

-Oui Majesté !' Vint la réponse des dénommés.

Une fois seule, elle s'assit à la droite du trône et fixait un point pensivement. _Tous siècles perdus… toutes ces monstruosités, à cause de LUI !!!Déesse du ciel étoilé, Athéna n'a même pas le tiers de son cosmos divin, Hadès est encore comateux, et IL est de plus en plus suspicieux ! Le temps nous échappe._

======================xXx====================


	2. Révélation

Salut ! Voici le second chapitre :D J'espère qu'il vous plaira de même !

Disclaimer : (si si faut toujours répéter !) Donc tous les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas !

NB : tout ce qui est en caractère gras et italique est un flashback.

Récap : Les chevaliers d'or, d'argent et Seiya sont de retour. Les réconciliations prennent leur cours, et la guérison commence. Aphrodite dévoile son secret, Shun se fait un ami, et quelque chose se prépare, dont seul Athéna et la déesse mystérieuse savent.

Révélation

**Temple des Poissons**

L'aveu d'Aphrodite fit comprendre Shun un nombre de chose. De un, Aphrodite ne pourrait jamais avoir une vie normale… il ne pourra jamais aimer, au risque de tuer son amour, il ne pourra jamais serrer la main de ses amis… cette seconde chance est une malédiction. De deux, il devait cacher sa peine sous un masque de cruauté, par jalousie peut-être ?

« -Pour tous les chevaliers de mon signe,' reprit Aphrodite, 'la mort est un cadeau inestimable. Nous l'attendons avec impatience ! Mais, nous devons aussi vivre honorablement.' Il se leva et fit signe à son invité de le suivre ; ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte vieille mais solide 'Dans cette salle se trouve les portraits de mes prédécesseurs' ils entrèrent et le chevalier d'or continua 'Tu verras que nous avons tous des caractéristiques très similaire ; la beauté, les roses… et la solitude. La différence, pourtant, tu la trouveras dans les mémoires de chevaliers. Cependant, il est strictement interdit pour des non-Poissons de les lire' dit-il en regardant Shun droit dans les yeux 'Je te dirais le suivant : le chevalier des Poissons de la dernière guerre sainte, celle que Shion et Dohko avaient survécue, s'appelle Albafica. Il est la fierté de notre signe ; à lui seul il a vaincu le Juge du Griffon de ce temps là. Il a souffert en silence, mais il a su rester droit et fidèle à Athéna.' Aphrodite montrait le dos au portrait du dit chevalier, fixant le sol, honteux 'Ceci dit, je me sens indigne de porter son armure… je me sens si… si…

-Aphrodite !' interrompit Shun 'Athéna t'a déjà pardonner, moi je t'ai pardonné. Il ne reste plus que tu te pardonnes toi-même. Rends-toi digne du pardon de notre déesse, deviens un grand chevalier comme Albafica.' Continua-t-il en souriant. L'hôte ne put que sourire devant l'attitude si innocente et touchante de son ami. Mais il reconnaissait que ses dires étaient corrects. Il rachèterait son honneur au prix de sa propre vie.

-Je te remercie pour ta sollicitude, et tu as raison. Je dois te demander pour le moment de laisser seul, je dois reprendre mon entrainement.

-Pas de problème' ils sortirent du temple ensemble et sur les marches, Shun fit volte-face et dit 'Au fait, tu viendras au Colisée demain pour l'entrainement ?

-Bien sûr ! Je dois voir si mon entrainement a porté ses fruits' répliqua Aphrodite.

-Parfait ! Je te retrouve là-bas ! Au revoir. » Et le jeune homme laissait son ainé seul. Aphrodite retourna dans sa salle d'entrainement. _Demain, je mettrai mes nouvelles techniques à l'épreuve ! Je refuse d'être faible ! Je serais fort pour protéger Athéna ; je serais digne d'elle, de l'armure des Poissons, et de la confiance de Shun._ Ainsi motivé, il alluma son cosmos, et l'entrainement reprit son cours.

**Temple de la Vierge**

Saori avait utilisé tous les pouvoirs de l'argent pour reconstruire son Sanctuaire en temps record ; tout fut modernisé au grand soulagement des chevaliers de tous grades. Shaka méditait tranquillement sur son lotus de pierre tout neuf ; il avait invité –ou plutôt persuadé- Shun à faire de même, ce qui permettait au jeune homme de maitriser ses 7ème et 8ème sens. Les autres ors avaient fait de même avec leurs cadets, surtout par habitude, mais aussi pour assurer que leur enseignement passe aux nouvelles générations. Mais Shaka ne le faisait pas pour ça. Il pressentait que le futur cachait quelque chose ; cette résurrection n'avait rien de normale. Malgré toute la puissance de leur déesse, Athéna n'était pas capable de ramener tout ce petit monde à la vie. Il avait partagé ses doutes avec Shion, qui lui aussi avait pensé la même chose. Shaka fut sortit de sa méditation par l'arrivé du chevalier du Taureau. Il appréciait le géant docile, et particulièrement leurs discussions et débats avec Mu. Il appréciait particulièrement la stabilité qu'il possédait.

Aldébaran regardait son frère d'arme silencieusement. Il attendrait la fin de la séance avant de le déranger. Lui et Shaka s'étaient rapprochés après la fin de la bataille du Sanctuaire, puisque l'oppressante atmosphère de trahison et de suspicion avait disparue. Mu, son meilleur ami, était de retour, Aiolia était libéré des mensonges monstrueux à propos de son frère… bref, à part la mort de leurs frères d'armes, le monde était bien.

« -Que puis-je pour toi, Aldébaran ?

-Mu et moi voulons sortir un peu, nous promener sur la plage du Sanctuaire. Tu nous rejoins ?

-Je vous remercie, mais ce sera pour une autre fois' refusa poliment Shaka.

-Ah bon !' répondit Aldébaran, qui continua avec un malin plaisir 'Quel dommage ! On aurait pu s'amuser, toi, moi Mu et Shura. Mais puisque tu insiste…

-Shura ?' demanda le blond, en essayant de rester stoïque.

-Ah oui ! Il vient aussi.' Répliqua le brésilien, qui avait noté le trouble de son ami. 'Il était même heureux de savoir que tu te joignais à nous cette fois, mais…

-J'imagine que je pourrais épargner quelques… moments…' interrompit un peu rapidement la Vierge.

-Merveilleuses nouvelles !! Je vais de ce pas chez Mu. On se retrouve à la plage dans une heure » et sur ce le chevalier du Taureau quitta la sixième maison du Zodiaque, très content de lui-même._ Mu sera heureux ! Shaka daigne enfin ouvrire son cœur à l'amour._

**Temple du Pope**

Dans la salle de réunion de la garde d'or, la déesse Athéna avait demandé à son Grand Pope Shion, et à la Balance Dohko de la rejoindre. Le temps passa, et les trois personnes étaient toujours dans la salle, jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Athéna avait retrouvé sa chambre, et les deux anciens discutaient toujours. Shion était stressé, Dohko était d'humeur noire. Non… les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes ou rassurantes ! Athéna leur avait révéler bien des secrets sur sa famille divine.

_**-Depuis plusieurs siècles, mes oncles et moi avons battu cycliquement pour la Terre. Certaines étaient… dévastatrices, et d'autres plus calmes. Je ne vous dis rien de nouveau.**_

_**-En effet ! Mais nous avons toujours triomphé sur le Mal…' dit Dohko**_

_**-Justement, Dohko !' interrompit la déesse 'Nous n'avons absolument rien accompli ! Hadès retournera bientôt, et Poséidon aussi.**_

_**-Que dites-vous Majesté ?' demanda Shion.**_

_**-Shion, Dohko… que diriez-vous si je vous révélais que toutes ces guerres, toutes ces vies perdues… n'étaient qu'un jeu pour une divinité responsable de tout ceci ? »**_

**Enfers**

Les dieux jumeaux regardaient avec horreur la déesse. Thanatos avait perdu son sang-froid et avait commencé à casser les vases de la salle. Hypnos, plus calme, réfléchissait aux implications. _Tous… des pions… et cela pour SES caprices ! _

«-Quelle est donc la démarche à suivre ?' demanda le dieu du sommeil

-ON L'ASSASSINE ! ON LE DÉTRUIT ! ON LE TORTURE !!' hurla le dieu de la mort, toujours sous l'emprise de la colère.

-Calme-toi, Thanatos ! Nous avons déjà un plan en tête, et nous devons TOUS garder notre sang-froid ! Avez-vous transmis mon message aux Moires ?' demanda la déesse.

-Oui, Majesté, elles arriveront dans quelques instants.' Répliqua le dieu blond.

A peine eut-il dit ses mots, que trois jeunes femmes entrèrent dans les quartiers privés de la déesse.

-Je vous salue, Moires ! Et je vous remercie de votre réponse si prompte.

-Nous vous présentons nos respects' dirent-elles ensembles 'Reine des Enfers, Perséphone.»

_**xXx**_


	3. Emissaire

NDA: et un chapitre de plus! R&R svp :) Et merci à tous/toutes ceux/celles qui ont lu et commenté, j'avoue que savoir que ma fanfic vous aie plu m'apporte une joie sans fin !

Disclaimer : les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas ! T.T

Récap : Aphrodite révèle ses secrets et ambitions, Shaka sort avec ses amis, Athéna révèle bien des secrets aux anciens, et Perséphone demande l'assistance des Moires.

Emissaire

**Enfers**

Perséphone se promena dans les champs d'Élision. Elle n'était pas contente du tout. Les Moires n'avaient dit que la vérité : leur plan était voué à l'échec. Le visage dans les mains, elle réfléchissait : _Que faire maintenant. Athéna est pratiquement impuissante, et elle ignore toujours ce qu'ont révélé les Moires. Quant à déesse des cieux, la contacter sans sonner l'alarme de l'autre est quasiment impossible. Très bien ! Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire_. Elle somma l'un des juges des enfers, et lui dit :

« -Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre. Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne, tu te rendras au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, et tu lui porteras ce message de ma part' elle apparaitre un parchemin dans ses mains fines d'albâtre. 'Tu protègeras ce parchemin de ta vie, et tu le remettras toi-même à Athéna. J'attendrais une réponse de sa part dès qu'elle le pourra. Suis-je claire ?

-A vos ordres Majesté ! Je vais de ce pas au domaine de la déesse » répondit-il. Rhadamanthe, noble écossais, comprenait bien des choses dans la politique. Une audience avec leur ancienne ennemie, ne serait pas une partie de plaisir, mais si la reine le demandait, et de cette façon, les rancœurs doivent être oubliées. Il se rendit dans ses quartiers privés, et mis son second, Valentine de la Harpie, en charge de ses devoirs de Juge. Une fois que toutes les régulations étaient vérifiées, il se rendit promptement au domaine sacré.

**Sanctuaire**

Shion et Dohko se trouvait dans la bibliothèque du Sanctuaire. Ils s'étaient levés à l'aube, afin de faire leurs recherches dans les archives. Les révélations de leur déesse impliquaient bien des choses, et élevaient un grand nombre de questions. Se pourrait-il vraiment que…

« -J'ai trouvé !' cria Dohko

-Fais voir.

-Le document est vieux et presque détruit, mais regarde là' le chinois montra du doigt une ligne «mort… Athéna... prophétie.»

-Il nous faudra du temps pour le déchiffrer correctement. Continuons nos recherches, peut-être… » Shion fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'un garde.

« -Excusez-moi, Grand Pope. Mais, il y a un spectre qui demande audience avec sa Majesté Athéna.' Les deux anciens se regardèrent, et hochèrent la tête.

-Faites le rentrer, je le recevrais » ordonna-t-il.

**Temple des Poissons**

Aphrodite était debout avant l'aube. Il aimait voir le lever du Soleil, qui peignait le ciel de couleurs rose et rouge avant de redevenir d'un bleu magnifique. La nature était vraiment sublime. Ce matin serait particulièrement différent ; Camus l'avait invité au thé avant de descendre au Colisée. Des années auparavant, le français, le Scorpion et lui-même partageait ces quelques moments avant le début de la journée pour discuter tranquillement. A l'évocation de ce souvenir, le bel éphèbe céda à l'invitation du français. Depuis leur retour, il refusait catégoriquement tout contact avec ses confrères, à part Shun qui était venu de sa propre volonté. Il l'aimait bien le petit, comme il aimait tous les autres. Et par amour pour eux, il devait s'éloigner. Camus courait un danger plus minime grâce à son cosmos froid qui formait une sorte de cocon protecteur ; Milo aussi, à cause de son attaque qui usait de venin, pourrait le fréquenter quelque peu sans danger de mort.

Le 12ème gardien endossa son armure et se rendit donc chez son voisin de temple, qui l'accueillit poliment. Le Scorpion serait absent ce matin, mais Hyoga, par contre, s'y trouvait et ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, essayant de refaire la connaissance l'un de l'autre. Ils s'étaient trouvés bien des points communs, tel que l'amour de la science, des arts et de la cuisine… Lorsqu'il était temps, Camus ouvrit le passage qui les rendrait au pied du premier temple. Ces passages, bien que pratiques, ne pouvait être utilisé qu'en temps de paix, et avec l'autorisation des douze ors. Ces chemins secrets se répandaient, telle une toile d'araignée, dans tous les recoins du domaine sacré, permettant ainsi aux élites de se déplacer plus rapidement. Athéna imposait son interdiction sur ces passages et la téléportation lorsque la guerre était sur le point d'exploser.

**Colisée**

En route, Aioros, Milo, Shaka et Shun les rejoignirent. Le bronze divin resta avec le chevalier des Poissons qui était resté à l'arrière du groupe. Les salutations dites, ils continuèrent leur chemin en silence. Une fois arrivés, ils virent Saga et Kanon qui se battaient avec acharnement, et sans pitié. Des boules de cosmos volaient de partout, des portes dimensionnelles avalaient certaines attaques, et d'autres renvoyées par un revers de la main. Tous les présents regardaient attentivement la maitrise des jumeaux. Si autrefois, l'ainé surpassait son cadet, ce jour ci ils étaient au même niveau. Comme prévu, le combat se termina avec une égalité. Les exclamations volèrent, ainsi que les félicitations.

Sur les gradins, les chevaliers s'était assis en groupe : Milo, Camus et Hyoga ensemble, Shura, Shaka, Shiryu, Aldébaran et Mu d'un autre, les jumeaux avec Aioros et Aiolia, Shun et Aphrodite un peu à l'écart, Seiya et Ikki qui se chamaillaient tout en haut, et Orphée qui se trouvait bien loin du groupe, jouait tranquillement sur sa lyre. Le chevalier d'argent légendaire, observait du coin de l'œil le chevalier d'Andromède. Depuis la mort de sa dulcinée, Eurydice, son cœur n'avait battu pour aucune autre. Mais, lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent pour la première fois les yeux pleins de bonté et d'innocence du jeune homme, il ressentait une étreinte familière dans sa poitrine. Il prit du temps pour admettre à sa propre personne, qu'il aimait le jeune bronze divin. Probablement jamais autant que Eurydice, mais assez pour lui redonner son sourire. Shun, qui avait senti qu'on l'observait, s'était retourné doucement avant de laisser son regard tomber sur le musicien qui avait fait vite de détourner son regard avant de se faire attraper. Shun ne se lassait pas de regarder son ainé d'argent ; il était beau, puissant, doux, et ses yeux… ses yeux si surréel, et si triste. Il se souvenait lors de la guerre contre Hadès, quand Orphée avait donné sa vie pour leur laisser, Seiya et lui, une chance de vaincre Rhadamanthe, le sourire si paisible du chevalier. Il paierait cher pour revoir ce sourire ! Andromède fixait à présent un point fixe sur le sol… l'évocation de la guerre des enfers réveillait bien des souvenirs pénibles, qu'il aurait préféré oublié. Seulement, lorsque le dieu de l'au-delà avait pris sa possession, Shun ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Hadès était vraiment si terrible que ça…Aphrodite et Shaka n'avait rien raté de la scène qui s'était déroulée, et avaient souri furtivement. Le blond perdit son sourire, et fronça légèrement les sourcils. _Un spectre ?..._

**Temple du Pope**

Le spectre de la Wyverne était venu en habits civils, portant la caisse de son surplis sur le dos. Il était là en tant que diplomate, et non en tant que guerrier. Il avait attendu patiemment aux bords du domaine, et avait déclaré la raison de sa venue. Il était à présent en conférence avec le Grand Pope, et le chevalier de la Balance. Rhadamanthe expliqua la situation:

« -Sa Majesté, la Reine des Enfers Perséphone, m'envoie en tant qu'émissaire pour remettre ce parchemin à la déesse Athéna. Je suis sous ordre stricte de le lui rendre moi-même, et de remettre la réponse de la déesse du Sanctuaire à ma Reine.' Shion le regarda attentivement, bras croisé, et soupira.

-'Très bien, juge. Je vous demande seulement de patienter encore un moment' Il se leva, et fit signe à un serviteur 'Si vous désirez quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas' et il partit à la recherche de la déesse.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Athéna elle-même se rendit dans la salle de conférence, et discuta brièvement avec le juge, qui s'était contenté d'une simple révérence à son apparition.

'-Déesse Athéna, je vous remets ceci de la part de sa Majesté Perséphone' dit-il en lui donnant le parchemin. 'Elle attends votre réponse dès qu'elle sera formulée.

-J'ai une idée sur le contenu du message, et pour cette raison, Juge des Enfers, je me dois de te demander de rester dans le Sanctuaire pour quelques jours' répliqua Pallas 'Tu es le bienvenu dans ce Sanctuaire. Je demanderai à l'un de mes chevaliers d'or de t'héberger durant cette période. »

**Colisée**

Le chevalier des roses s'était levé, et se dirigea vers le tibétain et lui demanda d'être son adversaire. Mu accepta et les deux chevaliers d'or se mirent en position au centre de l'arène. Aphrodite lança le premier coup, sans cosmos, pour débuter le réchauffement des deux combattants. Mu para l'attaque avec son poignet et envoya son genou rencontrer le torse de son adversaire, qui l'évita gracieusement. La lutte continua à ce rythme durant un moment, quand le suédois alluma son cosmos ; le vrai combat allait commencer.

« PIRANHA ROSE ! » des dizaines de roses noires volèrent à toute allure vers le tibétain. _Dresse ton mur !_

« CRYSTAL WALL ! »fit Mu, nullement impressionné ; Aphrodite portait un sourire satisfait, qui ne fit que s'élargir quand le mur du Bélier vola en éclat. L'atlante, bien que surpris, se téléporta hors de danger à la dernière milliseconde. Tous les spectateurs, hormis Shaka et Camus toujours stoïques, étaient bouche-bée, ou montrait un autre signe de surprise. Il était rare que quelqu'un puisse détruire ce mur si solide.

« -Depuis notre retour, je n'ai cessé de m'entrainer et de pousser mes limites.' Dit le suédois 'Je refuse d'être faible, comme je l'étais autrefois ! Je refuse d'être indigne de sa Majesté Athéna. Et grâce à tous mes efforts, j'ai réussi à développer mes pouvoirs.' Il fit apparaitre entre ses doigts une rose jaune dorée 'Cosmic Rose. Il s'agit là d'une rose vampire ; mais, celle-ci se gorge de cosmos. Je l'ai lancée avec mes roses piranhas, afin de briser ton mur. » Expliqua le chevalier d'or. Le reste de la garde fut plus ou moins impressionné. Shun était heureux de l'accomplissement de son ami, qui avait décidé de cesser le combat, avec l'accord de Mu. Aphrodite avait décidé de se rendre chez lui, le temps de se remettre ; les nouvelles techniques n'étaient pas encore parfaites, et il lui fallait encore un peu plus d'entrainement afin de les maitriser complètement.

« Pas mal, chevalier d'or » cette voix… il la reconnaitrait entre mille.

-Rhadamanthe !' murmura-t-il. Son cosmos, agressif et meurtrier, explosa au centre des gradins. 'La barrière d'Hadès n'est plus là pour te protéger.»

_**xXx**_


	4. Mission

NDA : et revoilà un nouveau chapitre. Encore merci à tous les lecteurs, et aux reviews. J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi, et svp laissez un petit mot, c'est toujours sympa !

Disclaimer : (oui oui, faut toujours répéter) les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas.

Récap : Perséphone envoie Rhadamanthe en tant qu'émissaire au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. La déesse de la guerre se doute déjà de la lettre de sa cousine, et le juge attend une réponse. Il se retrouve face à face avec le chevalier des Poissons qui fait exploser son cosmos violemment !

Mission

**Temple du Pope**

Pallas avait pris le parchemin du juge, et s'était rendue dans la salle du trône. Elle déroula le papier, et le lut doucement, et attentivement, avant de le reposer sur ses genoux, les yeux fermés. _Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes, Perséphone ? Toi plus que tout le monde, tu sauras quelle sera sa réaction. _Elle relut le passage encore et encore, et progressivement les traits de la déesse de la guerre devenaient plus tirés, plus sérieuse qu'elle ne l'avait été durant cette réincarnation.

Shion discutait avec Dohko et Rhadamanthe avant de demander à son ami d'accompagner le juge au Colisée. S'il allait rester pour quelques temps, mieux vaut que les ors le sachent tout de suite. Il savait que plusieurs d'entre eux seraient méfiants, peut-être agressifs, mais si jamais la situation empirait, la Balance saurait gérer le cas échéant. Il se rendit aux cotés de sa déesse, et la vit assise sur son trône, les yeux baissés, la main droite crispée sur son sceptre, et le parchemin plié dans la gauche.

« -Majesté !' Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, avec une question muette.

-Shion, mon bon Pope' dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible 'Perséphone nous envoie des nouvelles… intéressantes' continua-t-elle, d'un ton amer. _Je comprends parfaitement où tu veux en venir cousine… mais sa réaction face à une telle demande est parfaitement prévisible. Je me demande si tu y as pensé. _'Il y a une mission de la plus haute importance à accomplir.

-Vos chevaliers d'or ne vous décevront pas, Majesté…

-Là se trouve le problème Grand Pope » interrompit la déesse, surprenant l'atlante.

**Colisée**

« La barrière d'Hadès n'est plus là pour te protéger !' fit Aphrodite en faisant exploser son cosmos. Plusieurs centaines de milliers de pétales roses encerclèrent les deux hommes.

'-Du calme Aphrodite !' Intervint Dohko 'le juge Rhadamanthe est venu en tant qu'émissaire, et sa présence a la bénédiction de notre déesse.' Le suédois qui fixait le spectre, écoutait les paroles de la Balance. Son cosmos restait agressif, mais il se calmait. Il ne trahirait plus Athéna, il en avait fait le serment. Au bas des gradins, Aldébaran et Mu faisaient de leur mieux pour retenir un Cancer en pleine attitude meurtrière à la vue du spectre.

'-Vieux maitre ! Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?' demanda soudainement Saga. Shaka fronçait toujours ses sourcils. _Si le juge est vivant, donc nous devons assumer que les enfers ont été réformés. Hors cela ne serait possible que si Hadès était toujours en vie. Donc…_ il détourna ses yeux clos sur le jeune Andromède, qui avait tressaillit à la vue du juge.

'-Athéna répondra à toutes les questions demain matin. Nous avons pour ordre d'héberger notre invité jusqu'à ce temps là.' Les chevaliers s'entre regardèrent comme les anciens l'avaient prévu, tous se méfiaient du juge, et certains devaient assumer que le dieu de l'au-delà était en vie. La Balance n'avait pas raté le tressaillement de Shun, ni la réaction de Shaka. _Ca commence bien ! Vivement la tombée de la nuit._

'-Je serais son hôte' déclara le plus beau chevalier, faisant lever un coté du mono-sourcil de l'écossais. Aphrodite le fixait toujours d'un regard haineux, et continua 'Mon temple est le plus proche de celui du Pope si jamais Athéna ou Shion devait avoir besoin de lui, ce sera plus rapide' argua le suédois. Dohko se dit qu'en effet, cette option est belle et bien la meilleure. Il espérait seulement que le chevalier n'assassine pas son invité dans son sommeil.

'-Je vous remercie pour votre hospitalité, chevalier » répliqua poliment le juge.

**Temple de la Vierge**

Shun était perdu. Voir Rhadamanthe… vivant… au Sanctuaire, le bouleversait. Ses frères avaient proposé de passer la nuit avec lui, mais il refusa en les rassurants que tout allait bien. Après tout, s'il était avec Shaka, le plus puissant des chevaliers d'or, il serait sauf, avait-il argué. La raison de son trouble pourtant n'était pas celle que ses frères croyaient. Il se rendit dans la salle de méditation de son ainé pour lui expliquer ce qu'il savait. Shaka l'avait invité au thé, et avait attendu patiemment que son cadet prenne la parole. Andromède posa sa tasse vide, soupira légèrement et dit : « Lorsque Hadès avait pris possession de mon corps, nos âmes se sont ouvertes l'une à l'autre. J'ai ressenti une tempête en chaos sempiternel, une folie…

-Mais…' continua Shaka, l'encourageant.

-Mais je n'ai perçu aucun mal. J'ai senti de la douleur, de la colère, du désespoir et une tristesse indéfinissable.

-Et que déduis-tu ?' Demanda l'indien.

'-Shaka… si un dieu qui se réincarne seulement grâce à une âme pure, peu-il vraiment être si mauvais que ça ?

-Je reconnais là ton désir de trouver le bien dans tout, Shun. En effet, une divinité n'a pas de besoin particulier pour se réincarner dans un corps humain, ou même pour le posséder. Saga, a été possédé par Arès, et Julian Solo par Poséidon. J'avoue que je me suis posé la question auparavant, mais j'imagine que Athéna saurait nous donner quelque réponses.' _Cependant, d'après ce que tu viens de me révéler, je pense que nous avons raté un détail important dans l'histoire des enfers. _'Je te conseille de visiter les archives, tu pourras certainement trouver des documents qui éclairciront certains doutes. Je méditerais là-dessus, de mon coté.

-Bien Shaka. Merci encore de m'avoir écouté. » Ils se saluèrent, et Shun pris son chemin vers le temple du Pope, en faisant un petit détour par le douzième temple.

**Temple des Poissons**

Aphrodite avait emménagé l'écossais dans la chambre d'apprenti de son temple. Ils ne s'entendaient pas à merveille, mais ils restaient courtois et polis. Le suédois l'averti que ses roses entouraient à présent le chemin vers le temple du Pope, en lui avouant sans aucune gêne qu'il ne lui faisait aucune confiance, et essayer de s'y rendre sans son accord signifierait la mort. Rhadamanthe avait acquiescé, et regardait son hôte rentrer dans sa chambre, un sourire aux lèvres. Oui, le chevalier des Poissons lui plaisait. Oui, il se rendait compte que la personne en question le détestait. Oui… ça lui faisait un pincement au cœur. Il n'avait pas eu le luxe de connaitre le suédois, mais l'un des privilèges d'être juge était le livre des morts. Il avait lut, et relut la vie du bel éphèbe. Sa beauté surréelle, sa fascination avec le monde, son amour pour la nature et la littérature, et sa souffrance… Il sortit de ses songes en voyant apparaitre le chevalier d'Andromède, et faillit à un moment s'agenouiller devant lui. La ressemblance était tellement frappante. Il avait salué timidement le juge, et attendait l'arrivée d'Aphrodite qui n'avait pas tardé à accueillir son ami. Shun lui avait demandé passage au temple du Pope pour visiter les archives, et dès qu'il atteignit la première marche, il s'arrêta net.

« -Un problème Shun ?' Enquit le chevalier d'or.

'-Non non. J'aimerai parler au juge Rhadamanthe un moment' si le juge était surprit il ne montrait rien. 'Juge Rhadamanthe. Que pouvez-vous me dire au sujet du dieu Hadès ?

-Cela dépend sur ce que vous voulez savoir' répondit-il en regardant les deux chevaliers.

'-Je veux savoir ce qui a déclenché sa souffrance.' Déclara le japonais. Aphrodite fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire le bronze divin, et Rhadamanthe l'observait attentivement.

'-Chevalier d'or…

-Aphrodite !

-Aphrodite, puis-je faire un peu de thé ? L'histoire est un peu longue, alors mieux vaut être à l'aise.

**Temple du Pope**

« -Vous êtes sûrs ?

-Oui Grand Pope. Les derniers éclaireurs ne sont jamais rentrés. On dit que cette forêt est maudite !

-... Bien. Laissez-nous !' il soupira sur son trône à la droite d'Athéna.

'-Elle ne facilite jamais la tâche. J'ai bien peur de n'avoir plus de choix.' Dit la déesse.

'-Nous ne pouvons l'envoyer seul. Le juge serait hors de question, la garde d'or serait vue comme une menace…' Athéna se leva, et se dirigea vers le balcon, qui baignait dans la lumière de la lune. Deux constellations brillaient dans le ciel.

'-Shion ! Nous enverrons Shun avec Orphée au Domaine de la déesse des moissons, Déméter, la mère de Perséphone et la plus grande ennemie d'Hadès. »

_**xXx**_


	5. Déméter, Perséphone et Hadès

Salut tout le monde ! Revoici un nouveau chapitre n.n R&R svp !

Ce qui est écrit en italique et caractère gras, est un flashback.

Disclaimer : les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas.

Récap : Aphrodite héberge Rhadamanthe, qui commence à révéler son savoir sur le dieu des enfers. Athéna décide d'envoyer Shun en mission avec Orphée au temple de la déesse des moissons.

Déméter, Perséphone et Hadès

**Temple du Pope**

La nuit dernière, Athéna avait pris sa décision et Shion avait acquiescé. En effet, vu les circonstances, ce serait la décision la plus sage à prendre. Il suffisait maintenant de demander à Shaka de préparer le jeune bronze divin. L'indien n'avait pas fait attendre le Grand Pope et la déesse, et était venu aussi tôt que possible. Dohko les avait rejoints dans la salle de conférence, normalement réservé pour les chevaliers d'or lorsqu'ils devaient faire leur rapport des missions exécutées. Athéna avait calmement expliqué la situation à son chevalier qui avait écouté en silence.

« -Il y a pourtant une chose que je ne comprends pas' dit Dohko 'Pourquoi Shun ? Ne serait-il pas meilleur d'envoyer un chevalier d'or.

-Les éclaireurs et les messagers que nous avons envoyés il y a bien des années ne sont jamais retournés. Nous pensons qu'ils ont été tués, alors nous avons jugés que les chevaliers d'or seraient vus comme une menace plus importante, et nous voulons éviter tout conflit' répondit Shion.

'-Ce n'est pas la seule raison, n'est-ce pas ? Envoyer Shun en particulier n'est pas une simple coïncidence' intervint la Vierge.

'-En effet ! Tu es au courant que Rhadamanthe a été envoyé en tant qu'émissaire' Shaka acquiesca 'Eh bien ! Il est l'émissaire de la déesse des Enfers, Perséphone, femme du dieu Hadès' Shaka resta stoïque, mais son esprit était en pleine activité. _Serait-ce donc ce détail qui manquait dans l'histoire des enfers ? La Reine des Enfers… Aucune des générations précédentes ne l'avait rencontrée._

'-Je comprends ta confusion, mon bon chevalier, mais pour l'instant les réponses attendront' dit Athéna. 'Il y a un problème plus important à régler pour le moment. Shun n'est pas prêt pour cette mission. J'estime que tu sauras quoi faire. Cependant, je te révélerai la raison de ce choix : tu connais l'histoire du mariage d'Hadès et de Perséphone n'est-ce pas ? » Shaka acquiesça encore, avant de se figer et de regarder la déesse droit dans les yeux. Il avait compris à présent…

**Temple des Poissons**

Shun avait passé la nuit dans le douzième temple. Rhadamanthe avait raconté son histoire, qui confirmait certaines des ses suspicions.

_**« Des millénaires auparavant, sa Majesté Hadès était tombé amoureux d'une déesse, la fille de Zeus et de Déméter. Cette déesse était charmante, douce, gracieuse et rayonnante comme un beau jour de printemps. Cette divinité est sa Majesté Perséphone. Elle était elle aussi sous le charme de notre Roi il n'était pas toujours comme ça, vous savez. L'empereur était un dieu juste, et qui tenait toujours parole il pensait que la vie donnée aux humains est précieuse et son royaume accueillait les **__**âmes immortelles des vivants, pour leur redonner vie… Sa Majesté Hadès était un dieu au cœur pur' Rhadamanthe prit une pause, avant de continuer. Shun et Aphrodite étaient assis en face de lui, ne ratant aucun mot de l'histoire. La théière était vide, mais personne ne s'en gênait, pas plus que la tombée de la nuit. 'Ils étaient amoureux !' déclara le juge avec un sourire triste. 'Mais comme dans toutes les histoires d'amour, il y a forcément un antagoniste. Dans ce cas précis, il s'agissait de la mère de sa Majesté Perséphone' l'écossais tremblait à présent, contenant sa colère. 'Elle s'opposait à leur amour, le rejetait et elle défiait ouvertement sa Majesté Hadès. Les conflits croissaient, et Déméter porta plainte au Roi des dieux, qui ne voulait pas se mêler à l'histoire. Je pense que vous connaissez cette partie de l'histoire : Hadès kidnappa Perséphone, qui mangea six graines dans le royaume de son époux. La loi des enfers dicte que toute créature, divine ou non, qui consomme de la nourriture des enfers, doit y rester. Déméter avait causé des famines, par chagrin, par haine… qui sait.' Rhadamanthe prit une seconde pause, soupirant. 'Bref ! Zeus dû intervenir, et sa décision résout le problème : six mois en enfers, six mois sur Terre. Et durant plusieurs siècles, la paix s'est instaurée entre les dieux… Jusqu'à un beau jour de printemps, Perséphone avait disparu. Elle ne revenait plus aux enfers, et même Déméter prétendait ne pas savoir où elle était. Sa Majesté Hadès était folle de rage… A ce jour, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, ni comment Hadès et Athéna se sont déclarés ennemis… » Et il s'est tut.**_

Shun pensait encore à ce qu'avait raconté le juge. Si à présent il avait des réponses, d'autres questions plus nombreuses se posaient. _Pourquoi Perséphone a disparu ? Qui l'a fait disparaitre ? Pourquoi réapparait-elle maintenant ? Comment la guerre a explosé entre nos divinités respectives ? Plus important encore, quelle sera la réaction de Déméter lorsqu'elle saura que sa fille est revenue ?_

« -Tu y penses encore ?' lui demanda le chevalier d'or, le sortant de ses songes.

'-Comment ne pas le faire' répondit-il en soupirant.

'-Les humains ne sont pas les seuls avec leurs caprices seulement, les nôtres ne causent pas tant de destruction.' Déclara Aphrodite.

'-En effet !' Intervint le Rhadamanthe. 'Désolé de vous interrompre de la sorte. Bien dormi ?

-Oui merci' répliquèrent les chevaliers en chœurs.

'-Je vais nous préparer quelque chose ! Alors, du thé pour Shun' le bronze divin acquiesça 'et du café pour Rhadamanthe ?' l'écossais acquiesça aussi. Aphrodite se rendit dans sa cuisine prépara le nécessaire. Il n'était pas habitué à recevoir des gens dans son temple, de peur de les tuer par mégarde, mais il avait compris que s'isoler n'était pas une solution valable. Il ferait attention se disait-il toujours. Rhadamanthe l'observait du coin de l'œil, sous le regard inquisiteur du japonais. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, le spectre reprit un visage plus stoïque, et fixa un point sur le sol. Mais Shun avait remarqué la pointe de tristesse dans les traits du juge.

**Temple du Cancer**

Shaka se rendit chez Angelo. Le Cancer et le Bélier s'étaient rapprochés à leur retour à la vie, surprenant tout le monde. Mais comme on le dit, les opposés s'attirent, alors la tête brulée de l'italien allait de soi avec l'attitude sereine du tibétain.

« -Sa Sainteté daigne rendre visite à de tels mortels que nous !' L'accueillit le Cancer avec des gestes théâtrales. Mu le récompensa avec une petite tape au biceps en le traitant de crabe stupide. L'italien se fit pardonner en embrassant passionnément son amoureux, faisant rire d'amusement l'indien.

-Angelo. J'ai un service à te demander' dit-il d'un ton grave. Le Cancer le regarda, retrouvant un air plus sérieux. 'Je veux que tu envoies Shun au Puits des Morts ! »

_**xXx**_


	6. Mont Yomotsu

NDA: Salut tout le monde ! Excusez-moi pour le retard, les examens de fin d'années réclamaient mon attention, et par mégarde j'avais cassé mon bras, alors je n'ai pas trop de temps sur les mains. Ceci dit, bonne lecture :D

Récap: Athéna désire envoyer Orphée et Shun en mission. Shaka est mis au courant, mais il doute des capacités du jeune Andromède, et demande l'assistance d'Angelo. Rhadamanthe observe Aphrodite amoureusement, et raconte aux chevaliers des Poissons et d'Andromède l'histoire des dieux Hadès et Perséphone.

Mont Yomotsu

**Temple des Poissons**

Rhadamanthe observait son hôte du coin des yeux, mais le chevalier n'était pas dupe. Il se savait observé et cela le mettait mal à l'aise, et commençait à l'irriter. Il s'occupait de ses roses quand il eut une sorte d'alerte dans son esprit, comme si un certain malheur allait se produire. Son instinct s'avéra correct quand il sentit le cosmos d'Angelo augmenter et les cosmos de Shaka et Shun disparaitre. Il délaissa ses roses et se précipita vers la sortie de son temple. Le spectre alerté par la détresse soudaine de son hôte se hâta de le suivre, mais ils furent tous deux stoppés par l'apparition de la Balance.

« Voyons Aphrodite ! Abandonner son poste de la sorte avec un spectre dans son temple…' dit le chinois avec un brin de moquerie, qui eu pour conséquence d'outrer son cadet et de le faire rougir d'embarras et de honte. Le juge se retint de prendre la personne de ses rêves dans ses bras et de le consoler. 'Ne t'inquiète pas pour le petit, Shaka sait ce qu'il fait.

-Puis-je donc savoir pourquoi Angelo les a envoyés au Puits des Morts ?' demanda-t-il un peu agressif.

-Bien sûr ! Juge, joignez-vous à nous dans le salon, j'expliquerai la situation en détail.' Les trois personnes se rendirent dans le temple des Poissons, Dohko prenant place sur un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, l'écossais sur un divan à l'opposé du chinois, et le suédois à quelques mètres des deux.

'-Je t'écoute !' ordonna implicitement le bel éphèbe.

'-Je ne déclare rien de nouveau en disant que notre juge est ici en tant qu'émissaire de la déesse Perséphone, correcte ? Bien ! La déesse des Enfers demande –entre autre- un traité de paix entre les deux sanctuaires, pour des raisons qui restent entre nos divinités respectives. Il est coutume de faire des présents pour clore ce genre d'accord celui de la déesse Perséphone était celui de la résurrection des chevaliers.' La Balance se tut un petit moment, afin de laisser son confrère le temps d'assimiler ces nouvelles informations. Confrère qui ne cacha pas sa surprise, et regarda le juge droit dans les yeux, qui les baissa pour confirmer les dires du jeune vieux-maitre.

'-Et de notre coté ?' Murmura le suédois. Dohko lança un regard au spectre, qui comprit le message et répondit :

'-Notre déesse désire envoyer un message à Déméter, sa mère. J'ignore toujours les raisons, mais je sais qu'il s'agit, en partie, un traité qui pourra mettre un terme aux désaccords entre les divinités Hadès, Athéna, Perséphone et Déméter.' Aphrodite fronça les sourcils.

'-Durant le règne de Saga plusieurs chevaliers d'argent y avaient été envoyés…

-Et aucun survivant, nous le savons. Pour cela, Athéna veut envoyer Shun et Orphée sur cette mission.

-Mais pourquoi Shun ? Pourquoi ne pas…' Le gardien du douzième temple stoppa net. 'Le lien entre Shun et Hadès…

-Correct. En montrant la pureté de notre Andromède, nous espérons montrer à Déméter que le dieu Hadès n'est pas si terrible que ça. Cependant, toi plus que les autres devrait savoir, Shun retient son cosmos pour ne pas blesser les autres. Pour cette raison spécifiquement, Shaka a pour mission de l'entrainer, si jamais il devait se battre à nouveau.

-Excusez-moi, chevalier, mais Orphée de la Lyre ?' S'enquit le juge. Dohko sourit sans humour.

'-Il a plus d'expérience en tant que diplomate… sinon, ses talents pourraient bien être utiles. »

**Puits des Morts**

« -J'imagine que tu te demandes ce que nous faisons ici' déclara la Vierge.

'-Disons que je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à me retrouver ici en rentrant à la maison…' répondit Shun, faisant sourire faiblement le blond.

'-Excuse moi, mais le temps nous échappe. Je serai bref : Athéna compte t'envoyer en mission avec Orphée de la Lyre au temple de la déesse des moissons. Officiellement, il s'agit d'une mission de nature diplomatique officieusement, nous nous attendons au pire. Les messagers et les éclaireurs qui avaient la même mission qui t'est confiée ne sont jamais retournés. En outre, toi tu joue un rôle particulièrement important, pour le lien qui t'unis à Hadès.' Il prit une courte pause avant de continuer 'Connais-tu l'histoire du mariage d'Hadès et de Perséphone ?

-Oui, Rhadamanthe nous a tout dévoilé.

- Parfait ! Cependant, je ne puis accepter de te laisser aller en mission sans être prêt. Nous devons assumer que tu devras te battre contre les gardiens du domaine de Déméter. Et nous savons tous que tu déteste te battre.' Shun hocha la tête, mal à l'aise. 'Shun… Connais-tu l'histoire de Siddhârta Bouddha ?' Surpris par ce changement soudain de sujet, Andromède ne répondit pas tout de suite.

'-… oui… mais quel est le rapport…

-Sais-tu quelle faiblesse lui a été attribuée ?' le jeune homme fit non de la tête. 'L'excès de compassion. Il désirait sauver tout le monde de tout malheur, fardeau que nous partageons –toi et moi- avec lui. Sais-tu quelle règle doit suivre un bouddhiste qui va à l'encontre de notre devoir en tant que chevaliers ?

-Toute vie est précieuse, toute vie doit être respectée et protégée.' Répondit le japonais, toujours confus.

'-C'est exact. Mais notre devoir de chevalier demande quand il le faut, de nous battre et à l'extrême de tuer. Là, nous sommes différents.' Shaka tourna le dos à Shun et prit quelque pas en direction du Mont Yomotsu. 'Regarde ces âmes, Shun. La mort ne fait pas de discrimination homme, femme, enfant, meurtrier, saint… tous se retrouvent dans le domaine des morts, pour renaitre éventuellement.' Il se retourna vers le jeune homme. 'Te souviens-tu de notre combat lors du règne de Saga ?' Shun acquiesça, avec un sourire gêné. 'Tu ne remarque aucune similarité avec ton attitude envers tes adversaires ?' Le japonais le regarda, perplexe, et réfléchit un moment, avant de trouver la réponse.

'- Tu nous as aplati à maintes reprises et tu nous as donné une chance d'abandonner, et de laisser le combat…

-Et quand vous avez refusé ?' Continua l'indien, souriant.

'-Tu as déployé ta puissance pour nous éliminer.' Finis le japonais, qui commençait à comprendre.

-Tu as été choisi par Athéna, ton devoir dicte de protéger et parfois tuer. Ton cœur par contre, s'oppose à toute violence. Ces deux forces contradictoires te détruiront éventuellement. Je ne te dirai pas de me copier, nous avons tous notre chemin à suivre. Le mien consiste à détruire la source du mal et de la souffrance dans la vie des humains. Si mes adversaires possèdent le mal dans leur cœur, je leur donne le choix de regretter leurs actions s'ils le font, le chemin qui les mènera à l'illumination s'ouvre à eux.

-Sinon ?

-Sinon, je me trouve dans l'obligation de les éliminer.' Déclara l'indien.

-Et s'il ne s'agit pas d'une personne maléfique ? Si tu combats une personne innocente ?

-Si le cœur de mon adversaire n'est pas englouti par le mal, je ne puis lui ôter la vie par contre, je ne baisse pas les bras non plus.' Shaka se retourne à nouveau vers les âmes. 'Athéna est la déesse de la sagesse, de la guerre et la gardienne de l'humanité. Certains diront qu'il y a des humains qui ne valent pas la peine d'être sauvé, mais là n'est pas le but de mon discours. Shun, tous les adversaires que nous avons combattus, servaient des dieux qui voulaient détruire, anéantir ou mutiler l'humanité. Tu es libre de leur garder la vie sauve, mais si tu refuses formellement de te battre, ton pacifisme pourra couter cher pour des personnes innocentes.' Il se tut un long moment, laissant Andromède le temps d'assimiler ce qui fut dit. Il regardait ces âmes marcher vers le Mont Yomotsu. '_Ton pacifisme pourra couter cher pour des personnes innocentes'… 'si le cœur de mon adversaire n'est pas englouti par le mal, je ne puis lui ôter la vie'… _ces phrases se répétaient en boucle dans son esprit.

'-J'assume que tu as une solution à me proposer ?' demanda-t-il enfin. Shaka sourit Shun comprenait enfin.

'-Combattre et affaiblir tu ne retiens pas ton cosmos, et tu ne tue pas ton adversaire si ce n'est pas obligatoire. En garde Shun ! Tenma Kofuku ! »

**Temple des Poissons**

Dohko les avait laissés seuls il y a quelques heures il devait rallier le reste de la chevalerie pour leur expliquer la situation. Aphrodite n'avait pas bougé de son divan, pas plus que son invité. Il fixait un point sur le sol, examinant les informations qui lui avait été révélées ces deux derniers jours. _Donc Perséphone compte signer un traité de paix avec Athéna, et nous a ramené à la vie en échange, Shun sera envoyé en mission au domaine d'une divinité agressive et à la limite bornée. Shaka l'entraine au Puits des Morts, et moi je m'occupe d'un spectre qui n'arrête pas de me regarder._ _Non mais il m'énerve à la fin ! Il veut ma photo ou quoi ? s'il continue, je jure que je vais le…. Du calme Aphrodite, du calme… zen attitude !_

« Rhadamanthe' l'interpellé regarda son interlocuteur 'Je vais te poser une question, et je te demande de me répondre sincèrement.

-Je t'écoute, Aphrodite.' Répondit l'écossais, prêt à encaisser.

-Peux-tu me dire POURQUOI tu ne fais que me regarder depuis ton arrivée ?' le juge se tut, essayant de calmer le combat qui se déroulait en son esprit. Il se redressa, se leva, et se dirigea vers le chevalier, s'arrêtant à quelques pas de lui. L'écossais s'agenouilla, et regarda le suédois droit dans les yeux et dit 'Sache que je suis parfaitement sérieux et honnête en te disant ce qui suit' il se tut à nouveau, et Aphrodite acquiesça et lui-même regardait sérieusement le juge. 'Aphrodite des Poissons, vous êtes l'ange inatteignable qui hante mes rêves de tout mon cœur, sachez que je vous aime' Rhadamanthe s'approcha du chevalier et leur lèvres se frôlèrent un instant… puis deux… et ils se séparèrent avec les larmes aux yeux. L'un parce qu'il avait enfin dévoilé son amour, l'autre parce que son prétendant commençait à mourir…

_**xXx**_


	7. Dépression, Rémission et Mission

Et un chapitre de plus ! Merci pour les commentaires, et j'encourage les autres lecteurs/lectrices à me laisser un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Récap : Shaka entraine Shun au Puits des Morts, et lui explique que malgré sa désapprobation envers les luttes, il faut néanmoins se battre au risque de laisser plusieurs innocents souffrir à cause de son pacifisme. Rhadamanthe déclare son amour pour Aphrodite, et l'embrasse la mort commence de s'emparer du juge, qui avait commis l'erreur fatale de toucher le chevalier des Poissons, homme maudit par son sang et son pouvoir.

Dépression, Rémission et Mission

**Temple du Verseau**

La vie en rose… avec quelques glaçons. Telle était la vie que menait le magicien de l'eau et de la glace, et son compagnon, Milo du Scorpion. Derrière la façade de chevalier froid et insensible, se cachait une âme altruiste et aimante, mais aussi stricte, intelligente et toutes les qualités qui faisaient de lui un espion de première classe. Milo était le premier à découvrir le vrai Camus, ce qui ne surprenait personne, vu que leur amitié était l'une première à naitre entre les chevaliers d'or. Le grec par contre, était un homme fier, stratégique, loyal, impulsif, autant qu'il était intelligent et plein de ressources. Bien que les deux hommes fussent différents, cela n'empêchait pas leur amour de grandir et de devenir de plus en plus profond. Et cette après-midi, les chevaliers lisaient calmement dans la bibliothèque du Verseau, avant d'être interrompus par l'arrivée d'un chevalier des Poissons en larmes, et au bout de la panique. « Rhada… poison… mort... » furent les seuls mots compréhensibles, et les seuls mots nécessaires pour Camus. Le français lâcha son livre, suivi de son compagnon et de son voisin de temple. Une fois au temple des Poissons, Milo examina le juge étant lui-même un chevalier qui usait du poison et son maitre l'ayant instruit en médecine, il était plus que capable de faire le diagnostique du spectre, assister par Camus. « Il respire toujours, le poison n'a pas pris son effet total. Nous devons le mener à Athéna » déclara le grec. Le français acquiesça et l'aida à porter le juge vers le temple du Pope. Aphrodite par contre, regardait la scène se dérouler devant lui, avec un détachement qui ne lui était pas inconnu. _**Allez Aphrodite, ne te relâche pas… je suis fier de toi mon petit… Maitre ? MAITRE ? **__Je les ai tués… je suis un monstre… JE ME HAIS !_

**Temple du Pope**

« Que s'est-il passé ?

-Rhadamanthe a touché Aphrodite, il est infecté.

-Camus continue d'user de ton froid pour ralentir le système du juge. Milo, fais attention à ses signes vitaux. Je vais chercher Athéna sur le champ' ordonna calmement le Pope.__Athéna arriva quelques instants plus tard, alluma son cosmos divin et enveloppa le corps inerte de l'écossais. Quelques heures plus tard, le cosmos de la déesse s'éteignait progressivement.

'-Sa vie est sauve. Si vous n'aviez pas réagi aussi rapidement, je crains que nous ayons indirectement déclenché une nouvelle guerre.' Elle détourna son regard de ses chevaliers, et le posa sur le spectre. 'Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que le poison des Poissons soit si puissant…' murmura-t-elle. 'Milo, Camus. Menez-le aux infirmeries, il doit récupérer. Dohko, faites qu'Angelo, Saga et Aioros nous rejoignent aux archives. Nous avons du travail à faire.

-Oui Majesté !

-Shion, accompagnez-moi.' Elle se retourna et se dirigea à la salle du trône. Quelques instants se découlèrent, et les chevaliers dénommés apparurent dans l'entrée. ' Dohko, Aioros et Saga. Vous avez comme devoir de trouver toutes les informations possibles sur les chevaliers des Poissons. Commencez par les archives, Dohko et Shion devraient pouvoir nous dire quelque chose sur le chevalier de la guerre précédente. Débutez aussi tôt que possible.

-A vos ordres !' Ils s'agenouillèrent et quittèrent la salle d'audience.

-Shion, envoyez un messager au chevalier de la Coupe je veux qu'il retourne au Sanctuaire immédiatement. Aussi, faites venir Shura du Capricorne. J'expliquerai plus tard.

-Tout de suite, Majesté !

-Et moi dans tout ce cirque?' demanda le Cancer.

**Temple du Capricorne**

Une journée magnifique. Shura du Capricorne venait de passer une autre belle journée, entouré de Shiryu et de son âme-sœur Shunrei d'Aiolia et de sa femme Marine d'Aldébaran et de son amoureuse Hélène de Rodario et de Hyoga et Shaina, couple surprenant mais solide. Tout ce petit monde se rencontrait régulièrement aux arènes, aux temples respectifs, sur la plage… bref, la vie était belle, et ils étaient heureux. Shura avait eu des difficultés à se pardonner lui-même, avant d'accepter le pardon des autres le souvenir de l'Athéna Exclamation contre Shaka était encore frais dans sa mémoire, et il avait demandé plusieurs centaines de fois pardon auprès de l'indien, qui lui pardonnait toujours avec un sourire franc et merveilleux… Ah ! Comme il l'aimait ce sourire… ces lèvres fines, cette chevelure dorée, cette grâce surréelle… depuis son arrivée au sanctuaire, ce petit Bouddha l'avait intrigué, fasciné, et éventuellement durant leur adolescence, hanté ses rêves. Cette créature elfique était plus qu'un beau visage. Shaka était… une apparition, un homme magnifique, talentueux… Et le Capricorne se perdit une fois de plus dans son petit monde, pour être interrompu par l'intrusion du Pope dans son esprit. « _Shura, rends-toi à a salle du trône aussi vite que possible. Athéna te réclame. »_ Le devoir l'appelait. Il porta son armure et pris le passage qui le menait au temple du Pope. Sur son chemin, il remarqua que le temple des Poissons était entouré d'une aura… sombre. _Que s'est-il passé encore ? _se demanda-t-il. L'espagnol ne se doutait pas que cette aura qu'il ressentait, ne représentait rien quant au spectacle qui prenait place le douzième temple était parsemé de roses rouges, blanches, dorées, bleues et noires…

**Puits des Morts**

Shun et Shaka méditaient depuis quelques instants. Le chevalier de la Vierge avait expliqué que le temps coulait plus lentement, voire inerte dans le royaume des morts. Le lieu d'entrainement idéal, si l'on ignorait le paysage lugubre selon Angelo. En effet, Andromède avait fait des progrès très satisfaisant. Pourtant, Shaka eut un malaise durant sa méditation… il pressentait qu'un certain malheur s'est abattu sur le sanctuaire. Pressentiment qui se voyait prouvé avec l'arrivée du chevalier du Cancer, qui leur expliqua la situation. Shun était absolument horrifié et inquiet au sujet de son ami.

« Athéna réclame votre présence. Le p'tit doit se rendre chez notre Poisson, et toi tu pars en mission.' Déclara l'italien, nonchalant.

'-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Aphrodite ?' Demanda le bronze divin.

'-Son temple est inabordable, le tout est couvert de ses roses qui attaquent tout envahisseur. La princesse pense qu'en tant qu'ami tu auras plus de chance que les autres. Camus s'occupe du mono-sourcil avec Milo, l'est pas disponible.

-Ramène-nous, Angelo.' Le Cancer ouvrit le portail et ils se rendirent tous les trois au temple du Pope devant Athéna.

'-Shun, Angelo t'a expliqué ta tâche ?

-Oui Athéna.

-Vas-y donc, et fais ce que tu peux. Angelo, dis à Mu d'accompagner Andromède, ses pouvoirs seront certainement utiles.' Le Cancer acquiesça et se téléporta au premier temple, et le jeune japonais fit de même pour se rendre au douzième temple.

'-Vous m'avez sommé Majesté ?' fit le Capricorne en s'agenouillant.

'-Ah Shura ! Tu arrives juste à temps.' Un serviteur s'approcha de la déesse, portant un parchemin, un stylo, de la cire rouge et le sceau d'Athéna. Elle écrit quelques lignes, roula le parchemin et le scella avec la cire, en y mettant son sceau. 'Shaka et toi irez en mission ne faites confiance à personne en chemin, évitez les routes directes et surtout soyez prudents. Portez ce message à l'oracle de Delphi.

-L'oracle de Delphi… ? »

**Temple des Poissons**

Tristesse… haine… désespoir… l'aura du douzième temple était suffocante. Pire encore, le cosmos d'Aphrodite commandait ses roses à repousser tout intrus les roses noires volaient en premier, pour se planter juste aux pieds de Shun, toujours en armure. L'avertissement ne pouvait être plus clair. Il doutait que le suédois blesse sérieusement ceux qui approchaient son temple, mais cependant il fallait rester prudent Aphrodite ne voulait voir personne et il se faisait un devoir que tout le monde le comprenne. Il tenta de s'approcher encore, et une salve de roses noires se lança vers lui. Il était prêt cette fois « Rolling Defense » la chaine d'Andromède le protégea des armes du chevalier des Poissons, et il réussi à atteindre la première marche du temple. A cet instant précis, les roses dorées se précipitèrent à leur tour, accompagnant leurs sœurs noires, et les chaines d'Andromède furent brisée, et le jeune japonais atterri…

_**xXx**_


	8. Voyage, voyage

NDA : UN chapitre de plus ! Merci encore aux reviews, et Bella merci pour ton offre, je demanderai ton aide bientôt n.n

Récap : Shura et Shaka viennent d'être envoyés à Delphi pour consulter l'oracle Shun, bientôt aidé de Mu, doivent calmer Aphrodite, pendant que Camus et Milo s'assure de la réhabilitation du juge.

Voyage, voyage

**Temple des Poissons**

Shun était atterri Shaka serait rouge de honte… Il avait baissé sa garde, quand la situation réclamait clairement toute son attention. Il se releva doucement._ Aphrodite ne fait rien à moitié ses progrès sont vraiment impressionnants _se dit-il_. _« Rolling Defense » la chaine d'Andromède reprit sa dance autour du chevalier, qui reprit l'assaut du temple. Les roses se lancèrent à nouveau vers lui, mais il était près cette fois « Nebula Chain ». La chaine offensive de l'armure élimina la pluie de roses, et le japonais se dirigea vers le centre du temple. Celui-ci était recouvert de branches et de vignes, elles-mêmes recouvertes de bourgeons prêts à éclore. Il progressa lentement et sûrement dans l'enceinte du domaine du chevalier des Poissons. Ses sens étaient en alertes il suivait la trace du cosmos de son ami, en évitant avec précaution de secouer les armes du saint d'or. Silencieusement, plusieurs branches se lièrent ensemble derrière le jeune éphèbe, formant une masse végétale menaçante. Guettant la proie ignorante, elle se rua vers lui, rapide comme l'éclair. « Crystal Wall » un mur luisant comme un cristal s'entreposa entre l'ennemi et Shun, qui s'était retourné un moment trop tard pour réagir. Il remercia Mu du regard, et ils continuèrent leur chemin ensemble, en repoussant l'assaut des plantes. La graine du doute s'était pourtant plantée dans l'esprit de Shun et du Bélier il n'y avait que deux types de roses qui ne les attaquaient pas : la rose rouge, porteuse du venin, et la mystérieuse rose bleue… le reste, ils s'en débarrassaient tant bien que mal. Leurs pensées prirent une pause ils avaient atteint le chevalier d'or. Il était dans le salon du temple, les vignes entouraient l'éphèbe et les meubles renversés de la salle.

« Aphrodite ?' Tenta Mu.

'-Allez-vous en !' Gronda le suédois, usant légèrement de son cosmos pour repousser ses confrères.

'-Aphrodite ! Rhadamanthe est vivant ! Tu m'entends ? Athéna a pu le sauver parce que tu avais réagi si rapidement.' Déclara le Bélier, ignorant l'avertissement du Poisson.

'-Je me contrefiche de la survie de ce spectre' cracha-t-il.

'-Aphrodite… tu ne dis ce que tu penses' intervint le japonais. 'Que s'est-il passé ?

-Rien à déclarer… le pauvre fou m'a touché. Point final.' Répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec.

-Ta réaction montre qu'il y a bien plus que tu ne souhaite nous dire' répondit alors le Bélier.

'-Aucune importance… je suis le chevalier des Poissons. En acceptant ce titre, j'accepte tout ce qui vient avec : venin et devoir. Maintenant' il augmenta légèrement son cosmos 'sortez ! » Une nouvelle vague de cosmos les repoussa plus fermement cette fois. Mu leva son mur de cristal, et se mit en garde. Shun regardait son ami, désolé. Il savait… il savait à quel point Aphrodite se sentait seul… il savait à quel point Aphrodite mourrait d'envie d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un simple effleurement sans avoir peur de tuer la personne… Il détourna son regard, cherchant quelque chose désespérément. _Où es-tu ? Il te laisse toujours ici quelque part… là ! _Il se dirigea vers l'objet qu'il recherchait, et reprit sa position initiale près du Bélier.

« Mu, relève ton mur !

-Shun…' il le regarda un moment, puis dirigea son regard vers l'objet entre ses mains._ Une couverture ?_

'-Fais-moi confiance ! » L'atlante le regarda droit dans les yeux un moment. Il releva son mur, et le japonais avança vers son ami, qui avait sommé ses vignes de rejeter l'intrus de son temple. Shun prit cette chance afin de renvoyer son armure, et les vignes se lancèrent à toute allure vers son corps vulnérable.

**Infirmerie**

Les gloussements retentissaient dans l'infirmerie du Sanctuaire sacré. Les chevaliers d'or du Verseau et du Scorpion avaient amené le juge des enfers pour être observé… et les infirmières observaient bien plus que le bel écossais. Camus soupira silencieusement il n'aimait pas du tout cette attention excessive, contrairement à Milo qui s'amusait à faire rougir certaines soignantes. Rhadamanthe, quant à lui, était dans un sommeil semi-comateux. Cependant, il n'était pas aussi inactif qu'il ne le paraissait Hypnos, dieu du sommeil, maitre du royaume des rêves, avait ressenti l'inconscience du juge. Sur son trône, dans le Hall des Rêves, château énorme et surréel, dont les passages et les portes contenaient tous les songes des êtres vivants, le dieu blond somma l'écossais à sa droite.

« Juge Rhadamanthe ! Si ma mémoire m'est toujours fidèle, je me souviens que sa Majesté Perséphone t'a envoyé afin de transmettre un message et de ramener sa réponse. J'ai dû rater la partie qui te demande de te retrouver dans un état comateux.

-Votre mémoire est impeccable maitre Hypnos, mais un homme doit faire ce que son cœur dicte.' répondit le juge.

'-Peu importe, Rhadamanthe, la mission passe avant tout. Le temps nous est plus précieux que nous ne le croyions. Sa Majesté a un nouveau message à porter à Athéna les Moires viennent de faire une révélation sur le futur proche' il fit apparaitre un parchemin qui flotta vers le spectre 'Dit à Pallas que son frère approche.» Le juge n'eut pas le temps de déchiffrer les dires du dieu jumeau, qu'il se trouva emporté dans un vortex qui le rejeta au monde des vivants. Il se réveilla en sursaut, parchemin en main. Les chevaliers d'or le regardèrent, surpris, mais l'écossais ne leur donna aucune explication « J'ai un message de sa Majesté à la déesse Athéna » dit-il en leur montrant le parchemin scellé. Le Verseau acquiesça, pendant que le Scorpion s'assurait que le juge pouvait bouger sans encombrement.

**Quelque part en Grèce**

Le soleil commençait à se coucher. Shaka et Shura avaient quitté le Sanctuaire aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Comme il s'agissait de leur première fois, ils ne pouvaient se téléporter à Delphi, et devaient donc y aller de la façon traditionnelle. Ils se déplaçaient rapidement, utilisant au minimum leur cosmos. Ils seraient probablement à Delphi vers minuit. En route, Shura observait son confrère furtivement. Il avait enfin une chance d'être avec lui en privé, mais il ne savait toujours pas comment l'aborder.

« Qu'y a-t-il Shura ?' Dit l'indien, faisant sursauter le Capricorne.

'-Oh ! Rien du tout…' mentit l'espagnol 'je me demande juste ce qui s'est passé entre Rhadamanthe et Aphrodite.

'-Toi aussi ?' Shaka arrêta sa course, aussitôt suivi de Shura. Il dirigea ses yeux clos vers son frère d'arme, et continua d'un ton sérieux. 'Shura… que sais-tu de la présence du juge au Sanctuaire ?

-Je sais juste ce qu'il a déclaré : il est ici en tant qu'émissaire.

-En effet. Mais si on y réfléchit un peu, Hadès a été vaincu. Donc qui l'a envoyé ?

-Pandore probablement' Shaka fit non de la tête.

'-Les relations diplomatiques entre les domaines sacrés ne s'effectuent qu'avec l'accord des divinités qui les dominent.' Shura fronça les sourcils.

'-Or si Hadès est vaincu, qui possède ce genre de pouvoir ?

-Perséphone, Reine des Enfers' répondit le blond. Le Capricorne fut assez surpris, mais ne dit rien Shaka prit cette opportunité pour continuer son récit. 'Je vais te révéler brièvement ce que Athéna m'a dévoilé : Perséphone compte signer un traité de paix avec notre déesse. Pour sceller cet accord, elle nous a tous ramené à la vie. En échange, Athéna doit transmettre un message à Déméter, et pour cela elle enverra Shun et Orphée. J'assume que tu sais pourquoi elle a fait ce choix' Shura réfléchit un moment avant d'acquiescer.

'-Les rumeurs à propos du domaine du Déméter sont assez sinistres. Mais si Athéna trouve que Shun est à la hauteur de la mission, il faut lui faire confiance.

-Je ne doute pas du choix de notre déesse.

-Mais ?' Shaka regarda le parchemin entre ses mains.

'- Souviens-toi : Athéna a demandé que le chevalier de la Coupe se rende immédiatement au Sanctuaire. D'après la légende, l'armure de la coupe aurait des pouvoirs divinatoires et guérisseurs. Or elle nous envoie tout de même voir l'oracle de Delphi…

-Tu penses qu'elle anticipe quelque chose que la Coupe ne peut révéler ?' Intervint le Capricorne.

'-Pire encore Shura. Je pense qu'Athéna anticipe une guerre.»

**Temple du Pope**

Athéna soupira. Depuis que Rhadamanthe était revenu, il lui avait transmis un nouveau message de Perséphone. Elle était dans sa chambre, à présent, parchemin froissé dans sa main droite. Elle avait lu et relu le message des Moires encore et encore, au point de retenir chaque mot, chaque virgule, et chaque point. Un nouveau soupir. Elle décida de se rendre dans la salle du trône, et demanda télépathiquement à Shion de la rejoindre. L'atlante retrouva sa déesse assise sur son trône, sa main gauche cachant son visage, et sa main droite serrant un parchemin. Pallas leva son regard peiné vers son Pope, et lui tendit d'un geste las la prédiction des Parques. L'ancien Bélier prit le parchemin et lut :

_« La nouvelle lune porte mauvaise aubaine,_

_Plusieurs orbes quitteront la noire plaine._

_Les fleuves rouges peindront la surface de pierre et de sable,_

_Les yeux gris seront encore plus vulnérables._

_Gare à la malédiction du Ciel… »_

_**xXx**_


	9. Mystère

Salut tout le monde ! Désolé pour le retard, je suis une victime de la procrastination… Eh oui ! Sur ce je me suis fais un devoir de rajouter un chapitre avant de succomber à nouveau aux symptômes de la paresse.

Merci encore pour les reviews, toujours un plaisir :D Bonne lecture !

Récap : Shun tente une manœuvre suicidaire pour aider Aphrodite Shaka partage ses pensées quant à la mission qui leur a été donnée, lui et Shura. Athéna, par contre, est plongée dans ses pensées après avoir reçu le message des Moires.

Mystère

**Temple des Poissons**

Tout s'était déroulé si rapidement… Lorsque Mu avait relevé son mur, Shun s'était précipité spontanément sur le suédois, sans armure, avec une couverture en mains. Les vignes qui avaient alors ravagées le temple s'étaient alors lancées vers le jeune homme sans défense, qui ne broncha même pas. Le Bélier était visiblement inquiet, mais son inquiétude se dissipa quand il comprit la manœuvre de son cadet : les vignes et les roses s'étaient arrêtées à quelques centimètres du japonais. _Une idée folle, mais qui a marché, _pensa l'atlante. _Je comprends à présent pourquoi Aphrodite n'a pas lancé toutes ses roses, il ne cherche pas à attaquer juste à repousser, et comme Shun est 'sans défense' il ne lui fera pas de mal._ Et ainsi, le drame qui se déroulait dans le douzième temple commençait à s'apaiser. Andromède avait recouvert le suédois et l'avait pris dans ses bras, le berçant doucement, tandis qu'Aphrodite pleurait tout son malheur. Les roses et les vignes disparaissaient du temple, et Mu regarda son confrère avec un pincement au cœur. _Si seulement j'avais su…_ se disait-il, les yeux fermés, cosmos légèrement allumé. Et c'était ainsi que ces trois chevaliers restèrent dans l'enceinte du temple des Poissons : l'un essayant de réconforter son ami, l'autre essayant d'user de son cosmos pour calmer, et le dernier qui essayait de reconstruire son cœur réduit en miette. La nuit entendit les cris et les pleurs du chevalier d'or, avant que le sommeil les engloutissent tous les trois.

**Temple du Pope**

Saga, Aioros et Dohko avaient passé la nuit dans la bibliothèque du temple du Grand Pope. Plusieurs documents discutant de la malédiction de la lignée des Poissons furent retrouvés… mais rien qui puisse aider Aphrodite. Shion et Dohko avaient même dévoilé une partie de leur passé commun en parlant d'Albafica, précédent chevalier d'or des Poissons… cependant, rien ne pouvaient les aider.

« Comment se peut-il que la biblio du POPE ne contiennent aucune valable information sur les chevaliers !' déclara Saga qui s'exaspérait.

'-Nous n'avons que certains documents sur leurs passé, et certains évènements… particuliers. Le reste de la bibliothèque contient les livres discutant sur plusieurs sujets comprenant tout ce qui a été découvert à propos des temples divins qui se trouvent sur Terre, ainsi qu'un nombre de documents discutant sur les relations diplomatiques etc…' déclara Dohko, tout aussi fatigué.

'-Qu'en est-il des records personnels des chevaliers ? chacun doit bien en faire un, et le garder dans son temple pour la prochaine génération.' Suggéra Aioros.

'-En effet' dit la Balance d'un ton las 'or la situation dans laquelle se trouve Aphrodite suggère d'un côté qu'il n'a pas lu les journaux de ses prédécesseurs, et d'un autre qu'il n'y avait pas de solution.

-je ne vois pas cela devrait nous empêcher d'essayer' dit Saga en se levant 'Je vous conseille de prendre un peu de repos, vu nos résultats inexistant. Nous attaquerons les grimoires du temple des Poissons plus tard dans la matinée. » Aioros et Dohko acquiescèrent, et les trois chevaliers prirent leur chemin vers leurs temples respectifs.

Pendant ce temps-là, Athéna, Shion et le Juge Rhadamanthe étaient assis silencieusement dans la salle de conférence. Pallas avait dévoilé le contenu du message au juge, et ils réfléchissaient calmement à la signification des vers :

_« La nouvelle lune porte mauvaise aubaine,_

_Plusieurs orbes quitteront la noire plaine._

_Les fleuves rouges peindront la surface de pierre et de sable,_

_Les yeux gris seront encore plus vulnérables._

_Gare à la malédiction du Ciel… »_

La déesse fit une grimace qui montrait son irritation. _Elles ne peuvent jamais être claires, il faut toujours chercher midi à 14h avec les Moires._ Elle soupira, et ouvrit les yeux. Le Grand Pope rencontra son regard, avant de le diriger vers le juge qui à son tour regarda la déesse.

« 'La nouvelle lune'… il s'agit d'un date, cela est bien facile. Le troisième vers doit signifier qu'une guerre sanglante sera imminente' Commença le Pope.

'-'Athéna aux yeux gris', un des épithètes qui vous est donné, déesse, donc vous clairement concernée.' Continua le juge. Athéna ne répondit pas, et réfléchissait encore. Rhadamanthe par contre, sentait qu'il avait oublié un détail important. Il essayait de se remémorer les incidents du jour passé._ One, passer du temps avec les chevaliers pour raisons diplomatiques. Two, embrasser Aphrodite… qu'il est magnifique, avec ses yeux de biches, sa peau si douce STOP ! on se concentre un peu, bordel. Three, coma et visite chez Hypnos, qui m'a donné le parchemin… et là ! c'est tout… une seconde ! Hypnos, que m'as-tu dit avant de me renvoyer au monde des vivants…_ Après plusieurs minutes à sonder son esprit, il se souvint d'une phrase qu'il avait alors négligé_ « son frère approche ». _

'_-_Athéna, je viens de me souvenir de quelque chose' la déesse le regarda, patiente. 'Lorsque j'étais encore dans mon état comateux, Hypnos m'avait fait apparaitre dans son royaume, et après m'avoir donné le parchemin il m'a dit « son frère approche ». Il n'a pas révélé l'identité pourtant…

-Ne t'en fais pas, Rhadamanthe.' dit la déesse. 'Shion, aurais-tu une idée dans quelle phase la lune était la nuit passée ?

-Pleine, déesse Athéna. J'imagine nous avons environ deux semaines avant la prochaine lune' déclara le Pope qui avait immédiatement compris Pallas.

'-Donc au pire, dans deux semaines, mon « frère » attaquera et certains de mes chevaliers ne seront pas au champ de bataille, soit ils périront' la déesse soupira encore. 'Shion, occupe toi de la chevalerie, je veux qu'ils se préparent au pire. Nous enverrons Shun et Orphée ce soir au temple de Déméter, le temps nous est compté. Ah ! Et que le chevalier de la Coupe me retrouve dans la salle du trône.' Dit Athéna en se levant.

'-Bien Majesté !' répondit-aussitôt l'atlante qui se leva et se mit au travail. Le juge des enfers se leva de même, fit une révérence polie et fit mine de sortir.

'-Rhadamanthe !' L'écossais se retourna vers la déesse guerrière, qui le regardait bienveillamment. 'Rend-toi chez Aphrodite. Apaise son cœur, et le tien de même » dit elle en souriant, faisant rougir le juge habituellement stoïque. Le spectre s'excusa à nouveau, et quitta la présence de la déesse. Athéna le regarda un moment, et prit son chemin vers la salle du trône._ La malédiction du Ciel… je me demande ce qu'elles voulaient dire par cela… _songea-t-elle.

« Vous m'avez sommé, Majesté ?' dit le chevalier d'argent de la Coupe.

'-Tu arrives juste à temps, Cénarius.' Dit Pallas en s'asseyant sur son trône. 'J'ai besoin du pouvoir de ton armure. »

**Delphi**

Ruines ! Les ruines de Delphi s'offraient aux chevaliers d'or qui avaient passé la nuit entière sur la route menant à l'oracle d'Apollon. Ils examinèrent les ruines attentivement, espérant trouver une sorte d'indice qui pourrait les mener à bon port. Deux heures qu'ils cherchaient à présent. Shura regarda son confrère et haussa les épaules. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Shaka par contre s'assit, pris sa position méditative et commença son rituel. Son cosmos doré rayonna autour de lui, faisant virevolter ses cheveux doucement. Le Capricorne ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la créature qui lui a volé son cœur. _Qu'il est merveilleux…_ se dit-il. L'indien, de son côté, ignorait complètement son âme-sœur, et concentrait son cosmos sur les ruines. « Toute créature vivante possède un peu de cosmos, et cela laisse une trace quand la dite créature visite un lieu. Seulement, ces traces disparaissent éventuellement. S'il y a vraiment eu un peu d'activité ici récemment, nous saurons au moins qui ou quoi était là et nous procèderons ensuite» expliqua-t-il. La Vierge continua à inspecter les lieux en usant de son cosmos. Soudainement, un rayon de lumière se dirigea droit vers le chevalier d'or, et atterrit à ses pieds avec un son métallique. Pas impressionnés du tout, les chevaliers d'Athéna regardèrent avec méfiance celui qui avait tiré la flèche dorée. « Identifiez-vous, étrangers. Vous êtes dans le domaine de la Pythie, représentante du dieu Apollon sur Terre.' Commanda l'archer, qui était habillé d'une tenue plutôt légère.

'-Voici Shaka de la Vierge, et moi je suis Shura du Capricorne. Nous sommes les chevaliers d'or de la déesse Athéna. Nous avons pour mission de consulter l'oracle de Delphi.' Répondit l'espagnol.

'-Vous êtes en retard, chevaliers. La Pythie vous attend.' L'archer leva son bras, alluma son cosmos qui prit une couleur rouge orangée. L'espace autour des chevaliers d'or se distordait, et les ruines se transformaient à vue d'œil en un temple de marbre blanc magnifique. Les murs étaient recouverts de peintures représentant plusieurs évènements mythologiques, les couloirs peuplés de statues vivantes à l'effigie des Muses chantaient mélodieusement, et la beauté du toit du temple, qui avait l'air d'un ciel ensoleillé tel un beau jour de printemps, avec une musique douce qui emplissait l'air. Le chant des statues combiné avec la musique créaient une symphonie divine qui perçait au centre du cœur des chevaliers, et qui donnait l'impression de les purifier. 'Bienvenue dans le temple d'Apollon.»

**Temple des Poissons**

Mu, Shun et Aphrodite se réveillèrent dans la même position qu'ils se trouvaient depuis la nuit passée. Le sommeil avait réussi à calmer le suédois, mais ce n'était pas assez pour le sortir de sa dépression. Il appréciait l'aide de ses amis, or il savait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une paix temporaire. Shun se leva, et proposa du thé à ses ainés. Le Bélier refusa poliment, il devait se rendre dans son temple et s'occuper de son élève, mais il reviendrait dans la soirée. Il fit ses adieux, et quitta le douzième temple. A sa sortie, il rencontra le juge des enfers, qui s'était visiblement remis de son état maladif. Ils se saluèrent, et Rhadamanthe demanda des nouvelles du suédois. L'atlante soupira, et dit « Tu n'as qu'à voir toi-même ». Ceci inquiéta un peu l'écossais cependant, il était déterminé, et il prit le tibétain par les épaules et lui dit que tout ira bien. Mu sourit faiblement, et se dirigea vers son temple. Rhadamanthe observa le chevalier quitter les lieux, et reprit son chemin à l'intérieur du domaine de son amour. Il retrouva Aphrodite dans le salon, couverture cachant son corps svelte et laiteux, tasse de thé en main, fixant un point sur le sol. Le jeune japonais le salua avec un sourire ravi ce fut alors que le douzième gardien leva son regard sur le spectre. _Il va bien…_ cette pensée allégea le cœur remplit de culpabilité du suédois de façon minime. Rhadamanthe s'approcha et s'assit en face de lui.

« Je ne te porte aucune rancune. Je savais quel était ta malédiction, mais pour te prouver que j'étais sérieux j'ai dû faire ce que j'ai fait. Je ne m'excuserai pas pour ça, mais je te demanderai pardon pour t'avoir causé de la peine. Peu importe les épreuves que nous rencontrerons, je serais toujours à tes côtés, jusqu'à la fin de nos jours… si tu veux bien de moi' déclara le juge. Aphrodite regardait l'écossais droit dans les yeux durant sa déclaration d'amour. Il fit un effort de rester stoïque face à la sincérité des émotions du juge cependant, les émotions du chevalier des Poissons étaient en plein chaos. Colère envers l'action du spectre, haine envers sa malédiction, touché par la déclaration, incertitude quant à ce qu'il ressentait pour le juge, et il même prit un instant pour rêver de leur futur potentiel.

'-Non ! » fut la réponse du chevalier d'or. Réponse qui surprit à moitié le jeune japonais, et qui blessa l'écossais, qui ne broncha pas. Il s'approcha encore un peu du chevalier d'or.

'-Si tu ne veux pas de moi, Aphrodite, chasse moi et dit que tu ne veux plus me revoir. Et je m'effacerai aussitôt de ta vie' ce fut au suédois d'être surpris.

'-Je… je ne peux pas… je ne sais pas aimer…

-Tu le peux… comme tu aimes Shun, comme tu aimes tes frères et sœurs, comme tu aime ta déesse. Tu sauras ouvrir ton cœur, et pour le reste… on a le reste de notre vie.» Aphrodite se tut. Le visage rayonnant de sincérité et d'amour de Rhadamanthe le rassurait et lui réchauffait le cœur. Il se mordit la lèvre, indécis…

_**xXx**_


	10. Livre des Ombres

NDA: Désolé, désolé! Je sais, un retard absolument inadmissible ! Un chapitre un peu plus long pour me faire pardonner ^.^

Récap : Athéna décode une partie du message des Moires, et demande l'assistance du chevalier d'argent de la Coupe. Pendant ce temps, Shaka et Shura découvrent le temple d'Apollon à Delphi et s'apprêtent à rencontrer l'oracle. Rhadamanthe avoue ses sentiments et Aphrodite hésite.

Livre des Ombres

**Temple des Poissons**

Aphrodite réfléchissait sous le regard patient et anxieux du juge. Il soupira à fendre l'âme. _Peu importe combien je voudrai avoir un semblant de vie normale, je n'ai pas le droit de faire subir cela à quiconque… aucun contact, aucune caresse, aucun baiser… Non. Je ne faillirai plus à ma t__â__che, et je ne faillirai plus mon maitre… Maitre… _« Non' répéta-t-il. 'J'apprécie ta sincérité et j'admire ton courage, mais je me dois de refuser. Je ne te connais pas. Je ne sais rien de toi à part le fait que tu es un spectre –un Juge qui est de plus- des Enfers. Nous avons tous deux nos devoirs envers nos dieux, et cela passe avant tout' fit-il solennel. Rhadamanthe encaissa le coup en silence. Il avait anticipé une telle réponse, mais avait tout de même espéré que le chevalier d'or accepte. Il se leva, le regard vers le sol.

'-Très bien. Je respecte ta décision.' Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie sous le regard triste, mais déterminé du suédois. Lorsque le spectre atteint le seuil du temple, il s'arrêta et dit : 'Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'abandonnerai pour autant. Je suis sérieux quand je dis que j'attendrai l'éternité s'il le faut. » et il quitta le temple des Poissons, laissant le gardien dans un chaos d'émotion, débutant avec la surprise, passant par la colère, la confusion, la flatterie et finalement une tristesse indéterminable. Aphrodite eu un rire sans joie. _Chevalier le plus beau d'Athéna. Vraiment ! Quelle malédiction. Mais un chevalier tout de même. Athéna et la planète avant le reste. N'est-ce pas maitre ? _Aphrodite se leva à son tour, et se dirigea vers ses quartiers privés, et ouvrit une porte où se trouvaient des dizaines de livres, certains plus poussiéreux que les autres. Il les regarda avec un mélange de compassion et d'envie. _Je vous rejoindrai un jour… et pour de bon cette fois._

**Temple du Pope**

Cénarius, chevalier d'argent de la Coupe, et la déesse Athéna regardaient intensément le liquide dans l'armure. Depuis quelques heures, Athéna essayait désespérément de voir ce que le futur lui réservait… mais l'eau restait imperturbable. Pallas questionna son chevalier, lui demandant si l'armure avait déjà agit de cette façon. L'irlandais répondit simplement que la Coupe ne lui montrait que le futur proche, et parfois le destin de certains chevaliers il n'avait jamais réussit à voir plus loin. La déesse de la sagesse posa ses yeux à nouveau sur la Coupe. Elle avait accompli le rituel correctement, elle avait usé de son cosmos divin… et le résultat restait identique. Athéna soupira, lasse et légèrement irritée. _Quelle galère! Il parait que « mon frère » est plus futé cette fois. J'espère seulement que la Pythie aura plus de chance que nous. _Elle remercia le chevalier d'argent, qui la laissa seule dans la salle du trône.

'Majesté !' Un garde s'agenouilla devant la déesse 'Le chevalier Andromède désire avoir une audience avec vous.

-Qu'il entre. _Il arrive juste à temps. Shion !_

_-Oui, déesse ?_

_-S'il te plait rejoins moi dans la salle du trône. Il est temps d'envoyer Shun en mission. Contacte Orphée, qu'il nous rejoigne aussi._

_-Tout de suite !_

-Ah ! Shun, quel plaisir de te voir. Comment va Aphrodite ?

-Aphrodite se porte mieux, Majesté! Il est un peu secoué mais je suis sûr que ça passera.

- Tant mieux. Je lui rendrai visite cet après-midi. Ceci dit, j'avoue avoir une autre raison pour ta convocation. Tu sais déjà que le rôle de Rhadamanthe au Sanctuaire est celui de l'ambassadeur des Enfers' Shun acquiesça. En effet, l'écossais avait révélé son rôle ainsi que l'identité de l'entité qui s'occupait des Enfers durant l'absence du dieu Hadès. 'Et tu sais aussi que ma cousine, la déesse Perséphone, est au pouvoir à l'instant. C'est elle qui a rendu la vie à mes chevaliers, aux spectres et aux marinas. Cependant, rien n'est jamais gratuit.' Shun regardait l'avatar d'Athéna intensivement. Le garde s'était de nouveau présenté, annonça l'arrivée du Grand Pope et du chevalier d'argent de la Lyre. Andromède retint son souffle à la vue d'Orphée, qui suivait Shion, tous deux gracieux dans leur mouvement. Athéna remarqua la réaction de son ami et chevalier, et sourit intérieurement. _Tiens, tiens. Voilà qui est intéressant._ 'Shion. Ton _timing _est impeccable. Chevalier Orphée, bienvenue au Sanctuaire.

-Gloire à vous Athéna. C'est un plaisir de rentrer chez soi' répondit le chevalier d'argent après s'être agenouillé. Pallas lui fit signe de se lever, et elle regarda son Pope, qui acquiesça imperceptiblement.

'- Ma cousine a envoyé une requête. Ce n'est pas un secret, tout le monde sait que Perséphone et sa mère Déméter sont en désaccord à cause de l'époux de ma cousine.' Elle marqua une pause, avant de continuer. 'Déméter est rancunière, et elle m'accuse de n'avoir pas protégé sa fille lors de l'enlèvement, et elle éprouve une haine incroyable envers Hadès.

-Plusieurs chevaliers seront du même avis' déclara Shion. 'Mais pas vous. Dis moi, Shun, qu'as-tu ressenti lors de ta possession?' Face à cette question imprévue, l'interpellé écarquilla les yeux. Andromède fixa un point sur le sol et réfléchit intensément. Il ne se souvenait de rien de vraiment maléfique juste une folie mêlée de solitude, avec un gout amer de désespoir. Cela à part, la possession n'avait rien de traumatisant… Il regarda Athéna et Shion, confus. 'Et toi Orphée? Que peux-tu dire d'Hadès ?

-Il n'y a pas vraiment grand-chose à dire. Il m'a permit de voir Eurydice, voire même la ramener avec moi. Mis la trahison de Pandore à part, il n'est pas si mauvais que ça' déclara-t-il simplement. Shun s'attrista un moment à l'évocation du nom de la dulcinée décédée d'Orphée.

'-Exact. Maintenant, la question qu'il faut poser : pourquoi un dieu aussi 'maléfique' qu'Hadès, aurait besoin d'un être humain avec l'âme la plus pure pour se réincarner ?' Athéna laissa la question en suspense, se leva et se mit droit devant Shun. 'Malheureusement, je ne possède pas la réponse à cette question. Du moins, pour l'instant. J'ai une mission à vous donner. Vous devrez remettre la lettre de Perséphone à Déméter elle-même. Je crois que vous comprenez à présent pourquoi c'est à vous de remplir la mission.' Shun et Orphée se regardèrent un instant. Ils savaient ce qu'ils devaient faire, ils faisaient confiance à leur déesse.

'-Nous ne faillirons pas Majesté ! » Ils s'agenouillèrent, et accompagnèrent Shion qui leur donna la lettre des Enfers, l'emplacement du Sanctuaire des Saisons, et toutes autres informations nécessaires pour la réussite de leur mission. L'atlante les avertit de l'agressivité de la troupe de la déesse de Déméter, en leur conseillant de préparer un plan défensif. La défense quasi-impénétrable des chaines d'Andromède, et la musique surréelle d'Orphée. Les chevaliers écoutèrent attentivement leur Pope avant de quitter le temple d'Athéna pour préparer leurs affaires pour le trajet qui les mènera au Sanctuaire des Saisons.

Athéna était assise sur son trône, les yeux fermés. Elle préparait un plan pour la guerre à venir. _Douze jours… Shaka et Shura devraient rentrer dans trois jours au plus, Shun et Orphée dans une semaine. Aphrodite est près du bord de la dépression_, _Camus quitte pour la Sibérie pour 10 jours accompagné de Milo. D'après les Moires, l'attaque n'aura lieu que dans douze jours, or cela ne veut pas dire que « mon frère » n'essaiera pas de les tuer tant qu'ils sont séparés du Sanctuaire._

« -Vous savez plus que ne révéler Majesté' Shion fit sortir la déesse de ses pensées.

'-J'imagine que tu parles de Shun ? Je n'ai que des hypothèses. Je ne révèlerai rien à propos de ce sujet sans être sûre. Cependant, nous avons de plus grands problèmes. Shion, fait appeler la chevalerie entière. Que tout le monde nous retrouve à l'arène. Fais que ceux qui s'apprêtent à partir en mission soient présents. Il est temps de leur révéler ce qui est sur le point de se passer. »

**Sanctuaire du Soleil**

Divinement magnifique. Telle était la description des chevaliers d'or du Sanctuaire d'Apollon. La beauté des lieux n'étaient surpassée que par la beauté de la représentante du dieu du soleil. En effet, la pythie était une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, à la peau bronzée et lisse comme la soie, et aux yeux d'un bleu saphir intense. Elle était vêtue d'une simple toge blanche, et d'une tiare dorée. L'archer avait mené les chevaliers devant une fontaine, où l'oracle s'amusait à faire des rides dans l'eau.

«-Chevalier d'or du Capricorne Shura, porteur de l'épée sacrée Excalibur. Chevalier d'or de la Vierge Shaka, Boddhisattva et élève de Bouddha' dit elle sans les regarder. 'Soyez les bienvenus. Prenez place s'il-vous-plait, je vous rejoindrai dans un instant.' Elle indiqua de la main les chaises de bois autour d'une table garnie de thé, de pâtisseries diverses, autour d'un vase de lavandes et de branches lauriers. Ils prirent place, légèrement impressionnés par le savoir de l'oracle, et de son aisance. Elle les rejoint aussitôt, leur servit le thé et quelques pâtisseries qu'elles savaient à leur gout, et discuta tranquillement avec eux, tel d'anciens amis qui refaisaient connaissance.

'-Excusez-moi. Nous avons un message de la part de la déesse Athéna. Nous devons vous le remettre et recevoir votre réponse. Aussi tôt que possible' fit Shaka, les yeux ouverts depuis qu'il était au Sanctuaire du Soleil.

'Ah oui ! Où est ce fameux message ?' Shaka le lui remit. Elle l'ouvrit en souriant, et le lut silencieusement, et fronça les sourcils. 'Athéna est toujours aussi précise et imprévisible. Je suppose que vous vous êtes demandé la raison de votre présence ici ?' Les chevaliers d'or acquiescèrent. 'Une guerre est sur le point d'être lancée directement contre le Domaine Sacré. L'identité de l'assaillant reste floue, mais elle croit savoir. Elle demande aussi d'envoyer un Serpentaire' _mais quant à Lui, il me faudra du temps. Et un cosmos assez puissant. Voilà donc pourquoi elle a envoyé Shaka. Athéna, tu ne cesseras jamais de m'impressionner. La présence de Shura sera utile aussi, pour les archers. '_Il me faudra plus ou moins deux jours pour remettre une réponse définitive. Entretemps, vous êtes nos invités' dit-elle en souriant.

'-Nous remercions votre généreuse hospitalité' répliqua Shura. 'J'aimerai vous poser une question : qu'est-ce qu'un Serpentaire ?

-Oh ! Eh bien ! Avez-vous ressenti une drôle de sensation en pénétrant le Sanctuaire du Soleil? Une sensation de purification, peut-être ? » Demanda-t-elle, avec le sourire de celle-qui-sait. Les chevaliers d'or réfléchirent un moment, modérément confus, avant de se regarder, sceptique. _Veut-elle dire que…_

**Temple du Sagittaire**

Le soir était tombé. Camus et Milo étaient en route vers la Sibérie, Shun et Orphée au domaine le plus agressif qu'il connaissait, et une guerre sur le point d'éclater dans moins de deux semaines. Sans oublier Rhadamanthe qui déprime, Aphrodite qui s'isole et Saga qui ne lui parle plus que du stricte nécessaire. _Eh, oui ! On ne risque pas de s'ennuyer au Sanctuaire Sacré d'Athéna_. Il sortit de la douche, et se regarda un instant dans le miroir. Son corps et son esprit avaient atteint leur maturité d'adulte, comme si toutes ces années perdues lors de sa mort, s'étaient écoulées normalement. Le Grec quitta sa salle de bain, s'habilla et s'assit dans son humble salon. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, ni pour Aphrodite, ni pour Saga. Leurs recherches dans les archives du Pope étaient en vains, et ses tentations de se rapprocher de Saga s'évaporaient de plus en plus chaque jour. Il fixa un point sur le plafond, les mains derrière la tête. Les souvenirs de son enfance au Sanctuaire d' Athéna, de son entrainement pour recevoir l'armure d'or et de son éducation avec Saga, Shura et leurs maitres à tous les trois, jouaient dans sa tête. Il sourit quand il se souvint de la colère de son maitre lorsqu'un jeune Aiolia avait couru avec des lampes à huile dans les archives privées du Temple du Sagittaire, avec toute l'innocence et la joie ignorante d'un gamin. Sans le réaliser, Aioros s'était rendu dans la dite chambre, et regarda tous les grimoires de ses antécédents. La loi au Sanctuaire demandait aux chevaliers de garder un record de leur savoir et de leur vie, pour que les successeurs puissent profiter de leur expérience et de leurs connaissances. Il passa sa main sur certains d'eux, et se remémorait de la difficulté de certains grimoires. Bien que le Grec fût la langue principale du Sanctuaire, un bon nombre de chevaliers écrivait avec leur langue maternelle. Aioros se figea immédiatement._ Quels idiots nous sommes !_ Il sortit de son temple en courant.

**Temple des Poissons**

Aphrodite était allongé au milieu de ses roses, regardant le ciel étoilé. Rares étaient les moments où il pouvait se permettre de rêvasser au milieu de ses roses, en pleine nuit. Mais il en avait besoin. Pallas était venue lui rendre visite après avoir annoncé les nouvelles quant à la guerre qui allait éclater. Elle lui avait parlé comme une amie, comme une sœur, comme une déesse… sa déesse. Elle l'avait engloutie de son cosmos divin, ce qui lui permit de se débarrasser des émotions négatives qui commençaient à l'étouffer… du moins, une partie énorme. Il était presque heureux. Il repensa au discours de sa déesse à l'arène. _Pour qu'Athéna soit si prudente, l'ennemi doit être puissant. Une nouvelle guerre, une nouvelle chance de me montrer digne et d'effacer une fois pour toutes les péchés de mon passé… et peut-être même, si la chance me sourit, la m…_

« -Aphrodite ? APHRODITE ?' Le suédois se releva surpris, et se dirigea à l'enceinte de son temple.

'-Aioros ? mais qu'est-ce…

-Aphrodite ! Enfin ! Où sont les archives du Temple des Poissons ?

-Quoi ?

-Les archives du Temple des Poissons ! L'endroit où tous tes prédécesseurs et toi gardez vos grimoires.

-Pourquoi…

-Y a-t-il des grimoires que tu ne comprenais pas ?' Enquit le Sagittaire d'un ton urgent, qui commençait à irriter le douzième gardien.

'-Je ne sais pas ce qui te prend Aioros, mais ces grimoires sont privés !' dit-il sur la défensive.

'-Je sais, je sais. Mais je te prie de répondre tout de même c'est important' insista le Grec. Aphrodite le regarda incrédule un long moment, et soupira avant de répondre.

'-Celui du premier' une lueur d'espoir apparut dans les yeux du Sagittaire 'il est à moitié détruit, les pages sont presque illisibles et la langue m'est complètement étrangère.

-Peu importe, tu dois le présenter à Shion, il saura trouver comment le lire' répliqua Aioros toujours avec espoir.

'-Je doute fort. Même Albafica chevalier d'or de la génération précédente, l'a présenté à son Grand Pope, et rien ne pouvait être traduit.

-Tu ne perds rien à essayer. S'il-te-plait Aphrodite. » Le Suédois regarda le Grec droit dans les yeux, et soupira en acceptant. _Cela m'occupera un peu… qui sait, s'il réussit, j'aurai un peu de lecture._

**Temple du Pope**

Aphrodite, accompagné d'Aioros se dirigèrent ensemble au Temple du Pope en silence. Ils demandèrent audience avec le Pope. Le garde les laissa entrer dans la salle du trône, là où se trouvaient le Pope, Dohko, Saga et Kanon. L'ainé des Gémeaux n'adressa même pas un regard à Aioros, ce qui blessa ce dernier.

« -Grand Pope Shion. Aphrodite a quelque chose à vous demander' dit le Grec. Le Suédois le fixa, stupéfait, et prit parole.

'-Je doute que ce soit important, mais dans ce grimoire' il leva sa main droite 'se trouve les pensée du premier chevalier d'or des Poissons. Comme je l'avais mentionné à Aioros, il est presque totalement ruiné, et la langue m'est complètement étrangère. Il en était de même pour le Grand Pope de la génération précédente, quand Albafica le lui avait montré. Alors je ne lui avais accordé aucune importance, mais Aioros insiste qu'il a beaucoup de valeur' déclara-t-il machinalement. Shion regarda le grimoire intensément, avant d'accorder un regard à Aioros. Il avait compris où le Sagittaire voulait en venir. Dans ce grimoire millénaire, se trouvait peut-être la réponse de la malédiction des chevaliers des Poissons. Les jumeaux et Dohko s'entre-regardèrent de même, sous l'œil quelque peu suspicieux du Suédois.

'-Puis-je voir le grimoire ?' demanda-t-il en tendant la main. Aphrodite le lui rendit, impassible. 'Merci' l'atlante étudia le livre tranquillement et attentivement. Son visage s'assombrit, et ses traits se durcirent imperceptiblement.

'-Kanon. Fais venir le juge Rhadamanthe. Nous avons quelques mots à nous dire… »

_**xXx**_


	11. Le Voile

Pas taper ! Pas taper ! je ne suis que la victime de mon temps… et de ma paresse. Je viens tout juste de trouver un peu de temps à dédier pour la fic. Ah ! et à partir de cette semaine, j'ajouterai un nouveau chapitre tous les samedis :)

**Récap :** Shion découvre quelque chose dans le grimoire du premier chevalier des Poissons, et demande la présence de Rhadamanthe. La Pythie réclame deux jours afin de donner sa réponse à Athéna, qui avait enfin envoyé Orphée et Shun en mission.

**Le Voile**

**Temple du Pope**

Shion fulminait_. Il m'a tenté une fois, se pourrait-il qu'il ait fait de même avec lui ? Non, ce n'est pas cela, il n'aurait pas pu… _ Noyé dans ses pensées noires, il ne remarqua pas le regard inquiet de Saga, ni le garde qui avait présenté le juge. Ce ne fût que lorsque ce dernier se présenta sous ses yeux qu'il se releva, et s'approcha lentement du spectre.

« Laissez-nous !' ordonna-t-il d'une voix autoritaire. Le dernier chevalier sortit, il reprit 'Savez-vous ce que je tiens dans ma main ? Je tiens ici le record du premier chevalier des Poissons, Exedra l'atlante. Normalement, les grimoires sont privés et passés de précédant en successeur d'habitude, les chevaliers écrivent dans leur langues natives.' Il prit une pause, et ouvrit une page du grimoire, et l'observa un moment sous le regard à la fois suspicieux et confus du juge. 'Cependant je doute fort qu'un chevalier d'or pourrait écrire dans cette langue là !' dit-il en présentant le livre à l'écossais. Il le prit doucement des mains du Pope, et posa ses yeux sur le contenu. Il ne remarqua rien d'anormal… _une minute ! Ce n'est pas possible !_ se dit-il en écarquillant les yeux.'Je vois que tu me comprends maintenant.

- Comment savez-vous…

-Avant que la dernière guerre sainte n'éclate, l'un des votre, Rune du Balrog, vint me recruter dans l'armée d'Hadès. Il avait essayé de me séduire avec le Livre des Morts. Celui dont la langue n'est connue que par les spectres… et celle qui se trouve dans ce grimoire là !' C'était au tour de Rhadamanthe de fulminer à présent. _Aucun être vivant n'a le droit de poser les yeux sur ce livre, personne. Comment se fait-il que ce chevalier là sache ce qui s'y trouve et qu'il maitrise la langue ?_

'-Je vous promets que le responsable recevra une punition exemplaire' Shion le regarda légèrement détendu 'J'imagine que vous voulez que je traduise ce qu'il s'y trouve ?

-En effet, mais faites le en présence d'Aphrodite des Poissons. C'est à lui de savoir ce qu'il s'y trouve et de décider comment agir avec l'information qu'il obtiendra. Mais je vous demanderai de me rendre un service.' L'écossais savait exactement ce que le Pope allait lui demander, et il répondit aussitôt :

'-Vous voulez savoir comment il a pu maitriser cette langue ? Ne vous inquiétez pas je le ferai.

-Je vous remercie. Cependant, je me dois de vous avertir que dans ce livre se trouve peut-être des informations vitales au Sanctuaire qui ne peuvent être transmises aux étrangers.

-Quelle sera la démarche à suivre, alors?

-Une fois le livre traduit, Athéna ou moi-même devrai effacer de votre mémoire tous les souvenirs reliés à ce grimoire. Voulez-vous continuer tout de même ?

-La réponse est évidente : j'aiderai Aphrodite

-Parfait. Je somme Aphrodite, vous vous rendrez dans les archives de mon temple» Rhadamanthe écoutait les instructions de Shion en feuilletant le grimoire. Il s'arrêta net sur une page qui contenait plusieurs dessins étranges. _Rituel de Succession : la malédiction de l'armure des Poissons._

**Quelque part sur une ile grecque**

Deux jours qu'ils étaient en route vers le Sanctuaire de Déméter. Deux jours que lui, Shun d'Andromède, était en compagnie de la personne qui faisait son petit cœur battre. Deux jours qu'ils discutaient de tout et de rien, à écouter sa voix, admirer son sourire… le jeune japonais flottait sur son petit nuage, avant de sombrer dans une tristesse sans fin. Il se sentait coupable et stupide son silence ne passa pas inaperçu. Orphée avait apprécié la présence de son frère d'arme. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi à l'aise en présence d'une autre personne… depuis la mort d'Eurydice en fait. Il se sentait doucement en train de s'attacher à ce petit homme : il se surprenait à apprécier les discussions qu'ils avaient, le sourire contagieux du jeune garçon, la façon dont son visage s'illuminait quand il était content. Bref, une certaine familiarité s'était établie entre eux. Alors il remarqua rapidement le changement soudain de son attitude. Le chevalier d'argent était sur le point de s'enquérir sur le mutisme du jeune japonais, quand la chaine d'Andromède s'agita furieusement. Shun était en alerte, et Orphée l'imita immédiatement. La chaine s'agita plus violemment pendant plusieurs minutes la tension était palpable. Aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé, la chaine se calma et se pendit mollement au poignet du bronze divin. Les deux chevaliers s'entre-regardèrent : le voyage paisible venait de terminer. L'ennemi les reconnaissait et venait tout juste de les avertir. Ils décidèrent de continuer leur chemin sous le regard carmin et malicieux d'une ombre qui ricana silencieusement. « Assis par terre tendus sur leur derrière, Ombres de loups donnent froid dans le cou… hehehehe ! » chantonna-t-il avant de disparaitre. Les chevaliers se retournèrent vivement, sentant qu'ils étaient épiés en plus de leur état stressé, un nouveau sentiment commençait à se répandre dans leur esprit… la peur.

**Sanctuaire d'Apollon**

Les deux derniers jours étaient… intéressants pour Shaka et Shura. La pythie avait passé la majorité de son temps dans la salle de divination avec quelques prêtres du dieu solaire. Naturellement, ils ne pouvaient assister aux rituels sacrés, alors l'une des prêtresses leur avait proposé de poursuivre leur entrainement avec les archers. Shaka déclina poliment, et demanda un endroit calme pour poursuivre sa méditation. Il fut mené au jardin du sanctuaire, où il passa des heures successives, auréolé de son cosmos, à méditer sous le regard impressionné de certains des habitants du sanctuaire et celui plus amoureux du chevalier d'or du Capricorne. Et quand il n'observait pas la Vierge, Shura s'entrainait vigoureusement avec les archers qui arrivaient à lui donner assez de difficultés. Ils se battaient sans protection, sans armures, ce qui obligeait l'espagnol à renforcer sa garde. Mais il ne se plaignait pas : _plus ils sont puissants, meilleur sera mon entrainement _se disait-il. L'un des archers, Lauriel, celui qui les avait accueillis, envoya une pluie de flèches que le Capricorne réussit à éviter grâce à Excalibur. Lauriel prit cette opportunité afin de se déplacer quasi-instantanément aux côtés du chevalier d'or, et lui asséna un coup-de-poing droit dans l'abdomen. Shura l'évita de justesse, et usa de son Jumping Stone pour renvoyer l'archer de l'autre côté de l'arène. _J'ai eu chaud… il ferait un ennemi redoutable s'il se battait sérieusement._

« Vous êtes un adversaire digne de ce nom, Shura.

-Je me disais la même chose à votre propos, Lauriel' ils sourirent.

'-Cependant je me dois de vous signaler que vous êtes ouvert lors de vos attaques' déclara sérieusement l'archer.

'-Que voulez-vous dire ?' demanda l'espagnol.

'-Évitez cette flèche… si vous le pouvez.' Lauriel tendit l'arc lentement. Shura se mit en garde. L'archer tira. Le Capricorne s'apprêta à détruire la flèche... qui se trouvait à présent sur sa cuisse gauche. Il la regarda incrédule. _Comment… ? La blessure est minime, mais j'étais sûr que je l'avais en vue._ 'En garde, chevalier ! Je recommence et je répète : évitez la flèche.' Lauriel se retourna, présentant son dos à Shura. L'archer tira et cette fois la flèche se planta dans son épaule. Le Capricorne ignora la douleur. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit. Il n'avait rien remarqué, rien vu. Il retira les flèches et se dépoussiéra. « Encore une fois » dit-il à l'archer. Ce dernier acquiesça et fit face à sa gauche, montrant ainsi son profil au chevalier d'or. Lauriel tira et Shura fit de son mieux pour suivre le chemin de la flèche. Du coin de l'œil il aperçut un éclair orangeâtre à sa droite… mais la flèche s'était déjà plantée dans son flanc. « J'imagine que vous me comprenez à présent.

- Parfaitement! » répondit Shura en regardant la flèche. _Je vois où se trouve le problème j'aurai besoin de Shaka pour raffiner mes sens._

Pendant ce temps, dans le jardin du temple, Shaka poursuivait sa méditation et étendait son cosmos. Il avait suivi une partie de l'entrainement de son frère d'arme, et avait continué à faire la reconnaissance du temple, qui était à la fois simple et complexe, serein et puissant, surréel et réel. _Apollon est vraiment fascinant. C'est donc ça, la majesté du cosmos d'un dieu. Le simple fait de le baigner dans sa puissance suffit à redonner vie au temple et à impressionner tous ceux qui oseraient s'y aventurer. Mais alors, qu'en est-il d'Athéna ? Il est vrai que son cosmos divin emplit le Sanctuaire sacré, toutefois il y a une large différence…_ L'indien poursuivit son soliloque, quand la Pythie vint l'interrompre.

« Pardonne mon interruption, Shaka, mais il est pour toi de jouer ton rôle.

-Mon rôle ?

-Oui. J'ai besoin de ta maitrise de ton cosmos pour poursuivre ma divination. Quand le futur est masqué par l'incertitude, il nous faut une grande puissance afin de relever le voile et d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un clin d'œil.' Expliqua-t-elle.

'-Je vois.' La Vierge se releva gracieusement et se laissa guider par l'oracle. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils retrouvèrent dans une salle énorme, similaire à un amphithéâtre.

'Assis-toi près de l'autel. Nous allons rentrer dans une sorte de transe. Nos cosmos doivent être en osmose parfaite, et nous continueront ensuite avec la divination. Pour cela j'aurai besoin de puiser dans ton cosmos.' Elle prit une pause et d'une voix grave, elle continua : 'Toutefois je te mets en garde : il est très dangereux pour les humains de s'aventurer dans la fluctuation du temps et de la divination. Le monde derrière le voile des Moires n'est pas destiné aux mortels : La folie les noie, et la mort les emporte. Seuls les oracles bénis par les dieux peuvent oser s'y aventurer sans s'y perdre. Alors il est impératif que tu protèges ton esprit, et que tu suives mes instructions à la lettre. Suis-je clair, Shaka ?

-Oui. Je protègerai mon esprit et je suivrai vos instructions » répondit-il. Il joint ses mains murmura un mantra, tel une prière. Son cosmos brilla un instant, et il prit son index et le pressa contre son troisième œil. Le cosmos doré brilla plus fort un moment, et s'éteint doucement. La Vierge dirigea ses yeux clos vers ceux impassibles de l'oracle. Elle tendit ses mains, et prit celles du chevalier d'or. Elle ferma ses yeux et ils méditèrent ensemble. Quelques minutes plus tard, quand leurs souffles furent synchronisés, ils allumèrent lentement leurs cosmos, qui dansèrent autour d'eux. Un cocon de feu et d'or les enveloppait et ondoyait comme un ruisseau. L'oracle se concentra encore plus, et débuta sa divination, entrainant le chevalier d'or avec elle dans un monde plus noir que la nuit et plus vide que l'abîme du néant. Cependant, Shaka remarqua que cette noirceur ondulait autour d'eux, et il entendait un maelström de voix, de bruits, de cris, de pleurs, de murmures, de meurtres… « Ignore les voix Shaka. Garde ton esprit blindé.» ordonna la Pythie. Elle plongea dans la noirceur, en sommant son cosmos rouge-orangeâtre. Il sentit qu'elle aspirait une partie de son cosmos aussi, et de cette union l'oracle d'Apollon créa un serpent énorme de flamme. Elle murmura quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait entendre, et la bête née du cosmos rampa dans le néant de ce monde. Shaka fut impressionné un moment. Il faisait de son mieux d'ignorer le monde autour de lui, mais les voix se faisaient plus nombreuses, et plus suspicieuses. Telle une folie qui entrainait les malheureux dans son de chimères et d'illusions. La Pythie guida le serpent sans se soucier du chevalier. L'animal de flamme avait réussit à percer le voile et il élargissait le trou progressivement, comme s'il était fait de cristal extrêmement fragile. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment large, la jeune femme s'approcha, et s'apprêta à regarder le monde derrière le voile. C'est alors que la noirceur la repoussa violemment, et des voix stridentes retentirent dans le néant, détruisant le serpent de flammes. Les deux intrus couvrirent leurs oreilles en vain, car les voix pénétraient leurs psychés et les torturaient. Shaka revit les guerres précédentes avec toutes les émotions magnifiées exponentiellement. Doute, colère, douleur, tristesse, désespoir… les voix du néant avaient brisé la barrière qui protégeait leurs esprits, et un ricanement maléfique retentit. Le cocon qui entourait Shaka et l'oracle faisait rage et pulsait dangereusement dans l'amphithéâtre avant d'exploser violemment.

_**xXx**_


End file.
